Cursed Palace
by Akihisa Funabashi
Summary: RinxLen a bit MikuxKaito and LukaxGakupo. Warning! Indonesia language  'Kerajaan Crypton terkenal akan kecantikan dari keturunannya. Sang ratu bernama Lily Kagamine, sedangkan raja yang beruntung telah mendapatkan wanita itu adalah Leon Kagamine'.
1. Chapter 1

Hohoho Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa! Minna-san…author luck-nut ini balik lagi hehehehehe

Kali ini author mempersembahkan cerita **RinxLen **sebuah tantangan tersendiri bikin fanfiction pair ini hehehe sepertinya bakalan di taruh di **Rated : T **hehehehe.

Langsung aja deh ya

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy This Story! ^_^<strong>

**Don't like don't read but I guess you can try to like this #maksa *digorok***

**Dislcaimer!**

**Vocaloid Cuma punya dia - Om Yamaha **©

**Dipersembahkan untuk : Rein Yuujiro **_(Terima kasih udah mempercayakan buat fic dan terima kasih untuk request yang melatih sekali dalam membuat fic pair ini ) _^.^ hehehe

* * *

><p>'<em>Aku akan menghancurkan hidup kerajaan ini! Kehidupan kerajaan ini akan menjadi kutukan! Ya, kutukan! Aku akan membalas apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada suamiku!' ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam sambil terbang menaiki sebuah jelmaan yang memang terlihat menyeramkan. Taring dari sebuah burung bangkai raksasa yang tertancap di mulutnya<em>

** ~Cursed Palace~**

**21 tahun kemudian…**

Sinar matahari menyinari seluruh penjuru sekeliling kerajaan Crypton.

Para pengawal, penjaga, dan pelayan kerajaan terlihat sudah mengawali kegiatannya di pagi hari.

Para tukang kebun juga sudah memulai kegiatannya menyirami setiap tanaman yang menghiasi sekeliling bangunan kerajaan. Dan tentu saja, dibutuhkan lebih dari satu tukang kebun untuk menyiram semua tanaman disana.

Para pelayan yang sibuk mondar mandir lorong istana sembari membawa nampan makanan dan beberapa pakaian yang memang harus mereka antar ke tempat pencucian.

Kerajaan Crypton terkenal akan kecantikan dari keturunannya. Sang ratu bernama Lily Kagamine, sedangkan raja yang beruntung telah mendapatkan wanita itu adalah Leon Kagamine.

Anak pertama dari pasangan raja dan ratu ini adalah seorang gadis, bernama Luka Kagamine.

Rambut gadis ini berwarna merah muda, berbeda dengan orang tuanya yang kuning pirang, karena memang mungkin sudah takdirnya.

Luka dianugerahi paras yang sangat cantik, dia adalah putri yang dijuluki _The Beauty._

Sedangkan putri kedua dari pasangan raja dan ratu ini bernama Miku Kagamine.

Rambut gadis ini berwarna hijau teal, benar-benar berbeda dari orang tua dan kakaknya. Selain cantik, ia dianugerahi kepandaian dalam bidang musik. Ia dijuluki sebagai _The Wonderful Voice._

Dan yang berikutnya, raja dan ratu dianugerahi anak kembar. Laki-laki dan perempuan.

Sang kakak, yang lahir terlebih dahulu adalah seorang laki-laki, bernama Kagamine Len. Sedangkan adiknya bernama Kagamine Rin.

Rin dan Len adalah keturunan raja dan ratu yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan mereka, kuning pirang.

Rin sangat pandai dalam melukis. Lukisannya sangat diminati oleh para kolektor. Ia juga sudah dihadiahi bakat seperti itu sejak umurnya masih 6 tahun.

Sedangkan si kakak, Len, ia pandai berburu seperti ayahnya. Ia juga pandai menunggang kuda.

Jika dibayangkan, Len adalah seorang pemuda yang nyaris sempurna, jika tidak ada perkataan _**'Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna'.**_

*****Vocaloid Vocaloid Vocaloid*****

Sementara kesibukan di ruang makan sedikit disibukkan dengan hilir mudik menyiapkan sarapan.

Beberapa pelayan meletakkan menu sarapan pagi itu di meja makan. Raja dan ratu sudah duduk di tempatnya begitu pula dengan kedua putrinya.

Tunggu dulu. Hanya dua. Ada dua orang lagi yang harusnya sudah duduk di ruangan itu.

"Nah, sudah, sekarang ayo kita sarapan," ucap Rin sambil merapikan dasi kupu-kupu yang Len kenakan.

"Doumo Rinny," Len tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi adiknya.

Mereka terlihat seperti…pasangan.

Len bergegas mengenakan jasnya yang ia letakkan di meja kamarnya. Lalu menawarkan lengannya untuk Rin gandeng. Dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan.

"Pagi ibu, ayah," sapa Rin sambil duduk di sebelah Miku. Sementara Len duduk di sisi lain ayahnya.

Meja panjang di ruang makan itu cukup untuk 20 orang. Enam kursi pada sisi kanan kirinya dan dua kursi di sisi depan dan belakang.

"Apa menu pagi ini, Kaiko?" tanya Rin pada seorang pelayan wanita yang meletakkan segelas susu di hadapannya.

"Roti isi daging asap dengan makanan penutup nya ada _muffin_ dengan krim cokelat di atasnya," jawab pelayan yang Rin panggil dengan nama Kaiko itu, namun masih sibuk menyediakan makanan di hadapan masing-masing anggota keluarga.

Rin berdecak kagum. Ia mengusap-usap perutnya tanda tidak sabar menyantap makanan di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan anak-anak, Itadaikmasu,"

"Itadakimasu,"

"Hm, itadaikmasu,"

Mereka saling mengucapkan selamat makan satu sama lain. Suasana ruang makan setiap pagi memang selalu mendatangkan kehangatan yang mengharmoniskan keluarga intin kerajaan ini.

** ***Vocaloid Vocaloid Vocaloid*****

Miku berdiri di sebuah gazebo halaman belakang istana, ia memainkan biolanya dengan sangat lihai.

Alunan musik yang keluar dari alat musik itu sungguh merdu dan nyaman untuk didengarkan setiap orang. Burung-burung yang terbang sampai singgah di pinggiran pagar besi yang melingkar di sekitar gazebo itu.

Suara biola itu benar-benar memukau, beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan melewati lorong istana yang juga berada di dekat gazebo itu sesekali berhenti mendengarkan suara itu sebentar lalu melaksanakan kembali kewajiban mereka.

"Wah, permainan yang bagus, nona," ucap salah seorang pelayan pria yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Miku.

Miku tersentak. Ia menghentikkan permainannya dan menoleh. Spontan burung-burung yang tadinya singgah kembali terbang.

"Ah, aku mengangetkanmu ya?" ucap pelayan itu dengan santai. Wajahnya baru di lingkungan kerajaan. Miku belum begitu mengenal wajah pelayan ini.

"Kau pelayan baru?" tanya Miku sambil menenteng biolanya.

Pelayan itu tersenyum. "Ya.. sekitar tiga hari yang lalu," jawab pelayan itu.

Miku mengamati pelayan itu dari bawah hingga atas. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan mengamati pria itu dengan kritis.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanya pria itu.

Miku menggeleng. Ia tersenyum. "Kau adalah satu-satunya pelayan yang berani memanggilku secara santai seperti itu,"

Pria itu tertawa sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Oh iya, boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Miku.

Pelayan itu menawarkan jabat tangan dengan santai, biasanya, warga biasa langsung membungkuk jika melihat ada anggota kerajaan. Namun pelayan ini berbeda, pikir Miku.

"Kaito Shion, adikku juga bekerja di sini," ucapnya.

Miku teringat akan Kaiko, pelayan yang biasa mondar mandir di ruang makan.

"Oh, aku tahu!" ucapnya sambil menjabat tangan Kaito dengan santai. Miku tersenyum manis. Pemuda itu hanya bisa terpukau melihat senyumnya, lalu membalas senyum sang putri.

** ***Vocaloid Vocaloid Vocaloid*****

Matahari kini berada tepat diatas kehidupan di bumi. Sinar teriknya membuat rumput-rumput yang baru saja tersiram air bekas menyiram tanaman di sekitarnya menjadi berkilau.

Rin duduk disebuah bangku, dihadapannya tedapat sebuah kanvas.

Ia sedang melukis.

Kebetulan saat itu ia sedang meminta Luka sebagai modelnya.

"Nee-chan, bertahan pada pose itu, kau terlihat sangat mempesona, " ucap Rin sambil terus melukis.

Luka tersenyum. "Kau membayarku tidak?"

Bibir Rin manyun. Luka tertawa kecil agar posenya tidak berubah total.

"Kau jelek kalau seperti itu, sudah hahaha," ucap Luka.

Rin kembali tersenyum dan melakukan kegiatannya.

Sementara Rin fokus melukis, Len baru saja pulang dari kegiatan berburunya bersama ayahandanya.

"Ayah, kapan-kapan aku ingin sekali berburu harimau atau singa," ucap Len.

Ayahnya tertawa lalu mengangguk. "Iya nak, mungkin lain kali ya," ucap ayahnya sambil menyerahkan panah berburunya pada pelayan yang mengikuti mereka disamping kanan mereka.

Len berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan ayahnya. Ia menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada di dekat halaman samping.

Len duduk di pinggir jendela sambil menopang dagu. Mengamati kegiatan yang sedang Rin lakukan. Ia tersenyum melihat raut wajah adik kembarnya itu.

Sudah bukan hal yang baru Len gemar mengamati adiknya itu. Entah magnet apa yang membuat Len selalu mengamati Rin.

** ***Vocaloid Vocaloid Vocaloid*****

**Len's P.O.V**

Aku duduk di ruang keluarga mendengarkan alunan musik yang dilantunkan oleh kakak ku, Miku. Ia memang pandai sekali bermain musik. Apalagi piano dan biola.

Suasana malam datang menyelimuti langit. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Aku selalu begini, kebingungan akan kegiatan apa yang mau aku lakukan menjelang waktu tidur.

"Lenny~" Rin memelukku dari belakang. Mendadak wajah ku blushing dan memanas meski ia sering melakukan hal itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku bosan, lukisan Nee-chan juga sudah selesai, main yuk?" tawar Rin sambil ikut duduk di sebelahku, menikmati musik Miku.

Aku mengamati Rin yang sedang memejamkan mata menikmati musik Miku.

Di saatmengamati wajah yang menurutku sangat indah ini, aku ingin sekali berharap bahwa aku bukanlah saudara kembar Rin. Aku benar-benar merasakan perbedaan yang ada pada diriku dan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan Rin menggenggam tangan kananku. Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan kedua tangannya!

Astaga. Jujur saja, aku paling tidak kuat jika harus menolak perasaan seperti ini.

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Namun aku harus mengatur kembali detak jantung ini.

'_Ayolah, tenang,'_ gumamku pelan.

Rin menoleh. "Kau bilang apa?"

Aku tersentak. "Eh, etooo, aku harus ke kamar, sepertinya aku mulai ngantuk," ucapku berbohong.

Rin mendengus. Wajahnya kecewa. "Aduh, aku kan ingin bermain dulu," ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Habis aku sendiri bingung, Rin, harus bermain apa," ucap Len.

Rin merengut. Ia sepertinya kesal dan ngambek.

Aku skakmat. Aku benar-benar tidak mau melihat wajahnya sedih seperti ini.

"Ma-," aku baru akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ia akhirnya beranjak lalu pergi meninggalkan aku bersama Miku yang masih asik bermain dengan pianonya.

Aku benar-benar ingin mengejarnya, tapi..ah sudahlah.

** ***Vocaloid Vocaloid Vocaloid*****

**Normal P.O.V**

Rin duduk di hadapan meja riasnya. Ia menyisir rambutnya dan mengamati cerminan dirinya dengan gaun tidur berwarna putih dengan lengan berkerut serta pita berwarna kuning dibagian dadanya.

Ia bingung malam ini harus melakukan apa. Ia bangkit dan mondar mandir di kamarnya. Memikirkan hal apa yang bisa membuatnya tidak sebosan ini. Biasanya ia menyelesaikan lukisan-lukisan yang memang tinggal dibereskan dan dirapikan.

Tiba-tiba ia ada ide. Ia mengambil sebuah mainan semacam monopoli dari peti mainannya yang cukup besar di samping meja riasnya.

Ia tersenyum lalu bergegas keluar kamar, menuju suatu tempat.

Rin menghampiri kamar Luka. Ia mengetuk pintu. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Hmmm, sepertinya sudah tidur," ucapnya sambil mendengus lalu bergegas ke kamar lain.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Miku. Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk, Miku membukakan pintu, namun wajahnya terlihat sangat, kurang enak dilihat. Matanya berkantong.

"Eh, Miku, maaf ya mengganggu, tidak jadi deh," Rin ngeloyor pergi.

Miku bingung. Lalu ia kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan melanjutkan kegiatan tidurnya.

"Harapan terakhir…eh tapi tunggu, aku kan sedang ngambek," ucap Rin berhenti di depan pintu kamar Len. Lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Ah, masa bodoh, " Rin mengetuk pintu kamar Len.

Pintu kamar dibuka. Len ternyata belum mengenakan piyama.

"Ah, syukurlah, Lenny, kau mau main bersamaku tidak? Ayolah…aku sudah lelah-lelah mengelilingi lorong demi lorong, mengecek kalian sudah tertidur atau belum, aku mau main," ucap Rin merengek.

Len tidak tega melihat adiknya ini.

"Baiklah masuk," ucap Len.

"Eh, aku? Masuk ke kamarmu? Malam-malam begini? Kenapa tidak main diluar saja?" tanya Rin. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Len tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Rin dengan gemas.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan adik-," Len menghentikkan kalimatnya. Lalu ia langsung menarik masuk Rin ke kamarnya.

"Ugh, pelan-pelan dong," Rin mendengus kesal. Ia meletakkan mainannya di meja kamar Len. Lalu duduk dihadapan kaca yang terletak di meja itu.

Len terlihat sedang membuka pakaiannya. Berniat mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama.

Rin melotot lalu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Len melihat ekspresi Rin dari cermin. Ia tersenyum nakal lalu menghampiri Rin, tentunya dengan kancing kemejanya yang terbuka. Semuanya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Rin bergidik ngeri. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

Len tertawa. Ia memutar tubuh Rin agar mengarah ke hadapannya.

Sebenarnya ia memang sudah lama melakukan hal ini, tapi ikatan persaudaraan yang ada diantara mereka memang sangat melarang mereka.

"Rinny, kan kau sendiri yang mengajakku bermain," ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rin.

Rin melotot lalu mendorong Len perlahan.

"Huh, kau ini iseng sekali! Sudah ah aku mau ke kamar," mendadak Rin ngeloyor pergi keluar dari kamar Len dan meninggalkan mainannya, juga melupakan niat pertamanya masuk ke kamar kakak pria nya ini.

**Rin's P.O.V**

Astaga, kenapa aku ini. Aku memegangi wajahku, merasakan sedikit rasa panas menjalar dari wajahku hingga ke seluruh tubuh.

Jantungku berdetak cepat. Semakin cepat dan aku pun semakin mempercepat langkah kakiku menuju kamar. Sambil terus memegangi pipiku.

Perasaan yang aneh. Kenapa ini begitu…..menyenangkan?

Aku buru-buru menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Namun membuka kunci kembali saat teringat bagaimana susahnya nanti pelayan yang akan membangunkanku.

Aku melempar diriku ke kasur. Memandangi langit malam yang ditampilkan melalui jendela besar di kamarku.

Membayangkan perlakuan kakaku sendiri tadi, itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Tidak masuk akal.

**~Cursed Palace~**

**=To Be Continued=**

Silahkan yang mau review. Terima kasih udah nyempetin buat baca. Mungkin author bisa update kilat kalo emang bagus ceritanya.

Selalu butuh kritik dan saran kalian para readers dan para authors yang lain \(^.^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy This Story! ^_^**

**Don't like don't read but I guess you can try to like this #maksa *digorok***

**Dislcaimer!**

**Vocaloid Cuma punya dia - Om Yamaha **©

**Dipersembahkan untuk : Rein Yuujiro **_(Terima kasih udah mempercayakan buat fic dan terima kasih untuk request yang melatih sekali dalam membuat fic pair ini ) _^.^ hehehe

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, matahari menembus kaca kamar tidur Rin. Gadis berambut kuning pirang itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.<p>

Seorang pelayan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan membawa sebuah nampan yang diatas nya terdapat segelas susu dan sepiring roti bakar. Ia berjalan menuju sisi tempat tidur Rin.

"Nona muda, bangun, sudah waktunya sarapan," ucap pelayan itu sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rin perlahan.

Rin menggeliat. "Hmm, sudah pagi ya, terima kasih, ya…..uhm," gadis itu mengusap matanya lalu mengamati perlahan siapa pelayan yang pagi ini membangunkannya.

"Haku, nona muda," ucap pelayan itu.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih, Haku," ucap Rin sambil mengenakan sandal tidurnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Tapi sebelumnya ia meminta Haku untuk menyiapkan pakaiannya dan tetap berada di kamar sampai ia selesai mandi.

Rin masuk ke kamar mandi dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul semua, ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam sebuah bath tub berukuran _large_.

Ia menyalakan keran air dingin untuk menyadarkannya dari setengah tidurnya.

Setelah air dari keran itu memenuhi bak berendamnya itu, ia mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Rin gemetar sendiri. Ia memain-mainkan air sembari membasuh dirinya untuk mendapatkan status 'Sudah Mandi Pagi'.

*****Vocaloid Vocaloid Vocaloid*****

Setelah mandi dan mendapatkan status 'Sudah Mandi Pagi', Haku meminta izin untuk permisi dan mengerjakan hal lain yang memang harus ia kerjakan.

"Ah iya, nona muda, Lily-sama bilang, hari ini nona ada jadwal menemui guru melukis, " ucap Haku sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Rin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Haku,"

Lalu ia duduk di depan meja riasnya dan menjepit poni nya dengan jepitan berwarna putih. Ia mengikat bagian pinggir kanan dan kiri rambutnya agar mendapatkan hasil hanya setengah rambutnya saja yang diikat. Pagi itu ia juga mengenakan gaun yang tidak perlu mengenakan _(1)__kurungan_ gaun.

Gaun putih sederhana yang ia kenakan saat ini masih terlihat mewah dengan renda-renda yang menumpuk di bagian depannya. Sebuah pita yang melilit di pinggang juga menambah manis penampilan Rin.

Ia terlihat lucu namun tetap elegan.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk lah," ucap Rin sambil memutar dirinya dihadapan cermin besar yang menempel di dekat jendela. Ia tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Rin, bantu aku, seperti biasa," ucap Len yang tiba-tiba datang mendekati Rin.

Rin menoleh kearah Len dan membantunya menggunakan dasi, seperti biasa.

"Kau ini, seharusnya bisa memakai dasi sendiri, nanti kalau sewaktu-waktu aku per-," tangan Len sudah membungkam mulut Rin yang sudah membawelinya pagi-pagi.

"Kau tidak akan pergi, dan akan selalu membantuku sampai aku mendapatkan…..pasangan," ucap Len sambil tersenyum dan melepas bungkamannya.

Rin mengencangkan sedikit dasi yang Len pakai. Lalu menarik Len agar berkaca di cermin kamarnya.

"Nah, sudah, ah iya, Len, aku boleh minta tolong juga?" tanya Rin.

Len memberi raut wajah seakan berkata _'Apa?'_

"Tolong pakaikan pita ini di tempat aku mengikat rambutku," ucap Rin sambil balik badan dan menyerahkan sebuah pita berwarna putih pada Len.

Len mengamati Rin dari cermin yang memuat pantulan dirinya dan diri Rin penuh.

Ia tersenyum melihat sosoknya dan sosok Rin. Terlihat serasi.

"Sudah," ucap Len.

Dan seperti biasa, mereka berjalan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan bersama.

* * *

><p>Siang itu, seperti yang tadi pagi Haku katakan pada Rin, ia ada jadwal melukis. Orang tua Rin sudah menyiapkan sebuah ruangan khusus untuk tempat dimana anak-anaknya melaksanakan les bakat mereka.<p>

"Ini, seharusnya kau mencampurkan beberapa warna lain disini, ini akan menambah lukisanmu menjadi sangat detail," ucap guru melukis Rin.

Rin mengikuti saran dari gurunya.

Ia memang biasa mengikuti les melukis untuk lebih mengasah bakat melukisnya, guru melukisnya datang setiap hari yang ditentukan oleh orang tua Rin. Begitu pula Miku, ia juga mendapatkan waktu untuk bisa mengasah kemampuan bernyanyi dan bermain musiknya.

Len memang tidak mengikuti les bakat apapun, namun Leon selalu melatihnya dalam kegiatan adu pedang, karate, atau semacamnya.

Sedangkan Luka, dulu ia mengikuti les kepribadian diri karena Luka lah yang nantinya akan menjadi seorang ratu terlebih dahulu, setelah ia menikah dengan seorang pangeran tentunya.

Saat Rin sedang terfokus pada palet cat nya, tiba-tiba ibundanya sedang berjalan melewati ruangan yang sedang ia gunakan untuk belajar. Rin melihat ibundanya sedang berbicara dengan dua orang wanita.

Rin melamun melihat mereka melewati ruangan itu.

"Nona muda?" panggil guru Rin sambil membuyarkan lamunannya.

Rin langsung mengerjapkan mata dan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Ah, maaf sensei," ia langsung mengembalikan fokusnya pada palet dan juga kanvasnya.

* * *

><p>Setelah selesai mengikuti les bakatnya, Rin mencari kemana ibundanya bersama dua wanita itu pergi. Ia mencari di setiap ruangan. Namun ia hanya menemui Luka yang hobi membaca buku di ruang keluarga.<p>

"Nee-chan, apa kau melihat ibunda?" tanya Rin.

Luka melirik Rin lalu menggeleng. "Memang ada apa?"

Rin menghela napas, ia berjalan lemas menuju sofa tempat dimana Luka duduk.

"Aku melihatnya bersama dua orang wanita, aku ingin tahu siapa mereka," ucap Rin sambil bersandar ke sofa.

'_Aduhe….kepo banget nih anak,' _pikir Luka sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng-geleng pelan.

Rin mengamati kakaknya dengan bingung.

Luka berhenti tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada bukunya. Karena dipikir membosankan juga kegiatan kakaknya ini, Rin memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencari lagi kemana ibunya pergi.

Miku duduk di tangga depan rumahnya sambil meletakkan dan mengelus-elus seekor kucing berjenis hasil kawin silang anggora dan persia, baiklah, sebut saja angsia.

"Nona muda, sebaiknya anda duduk di atas kursi saja, tidak bagus duduk di tangga seperti ini," saran seorang pelayan.

Miku tersenyum dan menoleh sebentar kearah pelayan itu, lalu kembali bermain dengan kucingnya. "Tidak apa lah, Kaiko, oh iya, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah tugasmu hanya ada di ruang makan dan sekitarnya?" tanya Miku.

Pelayan itu tersenyum sambil membungkuk. "Di paviliun depan sedang ada tamu," jawab Kaiko.

Miku ber 'oh' ria.

"Baiklah, aku sepertinya akan pindah ke halaman belakang, terima kasih Kaiko," ucap Miku sambil menggendong kucing yang tadi ia pangku dan membawanya ke halaman belakang

Pelayan bernama Kaiko itu tersenyum, entah apa sebabnya nona mudanya harus berterima kasih padanya. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

Miku memilih melewati bagian dalam istana, ketimbang harus memutar lewat halaman menuju halaman belakang yang cukup luas.

Ia melihat Rin sedang berjalan sedikit mengenda-endap.

"Rinny, kau sedang apa?" tanya Miku sambil mengelus-elus kucingnya.

Rin menoleh sedikit terkejut karena Miku sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Ng, aku sedang mencari ibunda ratu, Nee-chan," jawab Rin sedikit gugup.

"Oooh, tadi aku melihatnya, sepertinya mereka menuju paviliun belakang, ayo kita kesana, aku juga ingin ke halaman belakang," ucap Miku.

Rin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Mengikuti saran yang ditawarkan Miku.

"Oh iya, nee, tadi kau melihat ibunda bersama dua orang wanita itu?" tanya Rin.

Miku mengangguk. "Dia adalah bangsawan negeri seberang, bersama puterinya," jawab Miku dengan jelas.

"Ooh, kau tahu semuanya ya?" tanya Rin lagi. Ia benar-benar penasaran.

"Hmm, tidak juga, aku hanya kebetulan melihat mereka saat aku sedang duduk di tangga depan," jawab Miku.

Rin ber 'oh' ria.

Setelah sampai di depan paviliun belakang. Rin bingung akan masuk atau tidak.

Miku meminta izin untuk pamit menuju gazebo halaman belakang.

"Uhm, baiklah, aku akan masuk menemui ibu," ucap Rin.

Miku tersenyum lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju gazebo halaman belakang yang dimaksud.

Rin berniat mengetuk pintu namun ia buru-buru membatalkan niatnya. Ia diam di depan pintu bangunan paviliun itu.

'_Saat Miku dan Luka menikah, kita baru bisa menikahkan anak kita,' _ucap suara ibunda Rin.

'_Ah, iya benar sekali, Neru sangat ingin bertemu dengan Len setiap hari,' _ucap suara wanita yang lain.

Entah mengapa mendengar percakapan itu membuat dada Rin sesak. Ia bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Ya, bergegas.

* * *

><p>Miku duduk di gazebo belakang seperti biasa. Ia mengelus-elus kucingnya sambil memandangi danau buatan yang cukup luas di halaman belakang kerajaan.<p>

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya orang itu sambil ikut menikmati pemandangan danau bersama Miku disebelahnya.

Miku menatap orang itu heran.

"Kau sudah tahu kan?" jawab Miku sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia heran pada tingkah laku pelayannya yang satu ini.

Tiba-tiba Kaito mengikuti Miku, mengelus-elus punggung kucing yang ada di pangkuan Miku.

Pipi Miku sedikit memperlihatkan semburat-semburat merah kecilnya.

"Waaah kucing ini lucu sekali, siapa namanya?" tanya Kaito.

Miku terdiam sebentar. "Lucy,"

"Waaaah namanya bagus juga, boleh aku menggendongnya?" tanya Kaito sambil perlahan membawa Lucy dari pangkuan Miku dan menggendongnya.

Miku mempersilahkan pelayannya yang satu itu.

Ia heran melihat tingkah Lucy yang biasanya tidak begitu ramah pada orang ia belum ia kenal dekat.

"Kau suka kucing?" tanya Miku.

Kaito menoleh kearah Miku sebentar lalu mencium Lucy.

"Ya, aku juga suka anjing, tapi sepertinya kucing lebih menggemaskan," ucap Kaito.

Miku tertawa kecil. Ia menutupi tawanya dengan tangannya. Terlihat manis dan rapi.

"Oh iya, kenapa aku jarang melihatmu di dalam istana ya?" tanya Miku.

Kaito terdiam. Ia menurunkan Lucy dari gendongannya dan memangkunya.

"Aku bekerja di paviliun-paviliun, dan….ya… memang kau mau melihatku dimana?" tanya Kaito sambil tertawa.

Miku terdiam. "Kau bohong ya?"

Kaito tergelak. Ia semakin gugup melihat raut wajah Miku.

"Hm baiklah-baiklah, aku mengaku, aku sebenarnya memang menyamar kedalam istana," ucap Kaito.

Miku kembali memasang tampang ingin tahunya.

"Untuk?"

Kaito mengrenyitkan dahinya. Ia bingung harus menjelaskannya darimana.

"Kau ini kepo ya," ucap Kaito.

Miku bingung. "Kepo? Apa itu?"

Kaito tertawa dan kembali mengangkat Lucy digendongannya.

Miku masih bingung. Ia juga tidak pernah menyangka bertemu seorang pelayan gadungan yang sangat dekat seperti ini. Ya, tidak pernah menyangka.

* * *

><p>Malam itu, ruang makan malam sedikit sunyi karena biasanya Rin lah yang paling banyak bicara. Dan setiap acara makan seperti ini, ia biasanya paling bawel dan cerewet menanyakan menu apa yang akan disajikan oleh para pelayannya.<p>

Rin hanya memainkan garpu dan pisaunya untuk bermain memotong-motong steak yang sudah disajikan. Ia benar-benar tidak berniat untuk memakannya. Selain memang sudah kenyang dengan roti yang sebelumnya disajikan terlebih dahulu, ia masih memikirkan obrolan ibundanya dengan wanita negeri seberang tadi siang.

"Rinny, kau kenapa?" tanya Miku sambil mengelap sisa-sisa makanan di mulutnya dengan saputangan yang sudah disediakan di samping masing-masing piring.

Rin menggeleng pelan. Ia meletakkan pisau dan garpunya.

"Ibu, ayah, nee-chan, nii-san, aku…..sudah kenyang, aku mau kembali ke kamar ya," ucap Rin sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Len memandangi adiknya itu heran. Rasa khawatirnya juga menyelimuti diri.

Miku dan Luka heran mengamati tingkah laku adiknya.

Setelah Rin menghilang dari ambang pintu ruang makan, ibundanya memerintahkan Kaiko untuk mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya.

"Bu, biar aku saja," ucap Len.

Akhirnya Len lah yang akan mengantar makan malam itu ke kamar Rin.

Rin sedikit diombang ambing oleh rasa sesak yang saat ini menghantui pikirannya.

Meski sesak biasanya terasa di dada, Rin merasakannya kini menjalar ke kepala. Ia duduk meringkuk dibalik pintu. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di kurungan yang ia buat dengan siku dan lututnya.

"Astaga, perasaan apa ini….," gumamnya pelan.

Ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju jendela. Duduk di tepian jendelanya dan mengamati sinar bulan yang cukup terang malam itu. Ia mencengkram pita yang ada di bagian kerahnya. Menarik dan membuang napas berulang-ulang, berharap akan membuat perasaan yang ia rasakan saat itu hilang. Tidak sadar air mata sudah sedikit keluar dari matanya.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Rin berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakannya. Ia juga buru-buru menghapus air mata yang mengalir perlahan di pipinya. Wajah nya sedikit memerah karena menangis meski ia tidak merasa baru saja menangis.

"Ng, ada apa?" tanya Rin sambil menunduk dan mengusap pipinya untuk membuat warna merah diwajahnya terlihat wajar karena ia baru saja menggosoknya.

"Rin, kau kenapa?" tanya Len sambil mencengkram tangan Rin yang sedang menggosok pipinya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang nampan.

Rin kaget dan spontan menoleh dan menatap wajah orang dihadapannya.

"Eeh, nii-san, maaf ya merepotkan," Rin berusaha merebut nampan yang Len bawa. Namun kakaknya benar-benar mencengkram nampan itu dengan kencang.

"Biarkan aku masuk, aku mau menemanimu," ucap Len.

Rin tersentak. Darahnya benar-benar mengalir cepat saat itu. Ia gugup sekaligus ingin menangis.

Rin mempersilahkan Len masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Len duduk di bangku meja rias Rin. Sementara Rin duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Kau harus makan," ucap Len sambil mengambil piring dan menghampiri Rin untuk menyuapinya.

Rin menggeleng. "Aku kenyang nii-san," ucap Rin sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Len duduk di sebelah Rin lalu memaksanya untuk makan.

"Makan atau aku paksa secara kasar?" tanya Len.

Rin menoleh. Ia buru-buru menyambar steak yang sudah tertancap di garpu yang Len sodorkan.

Len tersenyum lalu menyodorkan kembali steak untuk Rin makan.

Rin tersenyum. Semburat merah di pipinya muncul.

"Oh iya, kau kenapa? Ada masalah? Bisa menceritakannya padaku," ucap Len.

Rin terdiam. Sangatlah tidak mungkin jika ia menceritakan semua itu pada Len.

"Aku….aku sedang kesal, karena hasil melukisku kurang memuaskan tadi siang," ucap Rin.

Len mengusap-usap kepala Rin. "Wah, jangan kesal seperti ini Rin," ucapnya sambil menempelkan dahinya di kepala Rin.

Mendadak wajah Rin memanas. Len menarik kembali tanganya dan membiarkan kepala mereka saling menempel.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa sangat dekat seperti ini, lebih, daripada kedekatanku dengan Nee-chan kita," bisik Len.

Napas Len terasa di telinga Rin. Dan hal itu hanya membuat wajah Rin semakin memanas.

Rin buru-buru mengalihkan kegiatan dengan merebut piring makan malam ditangan Len dan melahap makan malamnya sendiri.

Len tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku adiknya. Ia mengamati kegiatan makan Rin.

Rin yang merasa risih diamati terus mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Kau mau?" tawar Rin sambil menyodorkan garpunya ke Len.

Len langsung menerima steak itu. Rin tersenyum sambil mengunyah steak juga bersama Len.

Malam itu meski Rin sudah merasa sedikit baikan, namun ia masih merasakan rasa khawatir dan sesak yang menyerang dirinya.

*****Vocaloid Vocaloid Vocaloid*****

Rin mengamati pria berambut ungu dan panjang dengan postur tubuh proposional dan wajah cukup tampan yang sedang duduk diantara pasangan bangsawan. Sementara Rin bingung sedang membicarakan perkumpulan keluarga ini. Dan siapakah tiga orang berpenampilan bangsawan dihadapannya.

Rin merasa tidak betah. Ia tidak bisa diam di tempat duduknya. Apalagi disebelahnya adalah Len.

Sejak kejadian itu kini Rin merasa kedekatannya dengan Len cukup membuat jantungnya sedikit loncat-loncat.

Padahal sejak dulu ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan seperti ini, bahkan mereka sering tidur bersama.

Mendadak wajah Rin memerah. Ia meremas renda yang terpasang digaunnya.

"Hohoho, jadi bagaimana? Luka?" tanya ayahnya.

Luka menoleh kearah ayahnya. Melihat wajah senang ayahnya. Ia tidak tega menolak perjodohan dengan anak bangsawan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku menurutimu saja, ayah," jawab Luka sambil melirik kearah anak bangsawan yang dimaksud. Dan ternyata anak bangsawan itu juga sedang tersenyum mengamatinya.

Wajah Luka sedikit memerah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Nah, baiklah kalau begitu, untuk lebih lanjutnya biar nanti kita atur pertemuan lagi ya, Big Al," ucap raja Leon.

Sosok pria yang bernama Big Al itu tertawa dan mengangguk. "Ya, benar, biarkan anak-anak kita menjadi dekat terlebih dahulu, raja, suatu kehormatan saya," ucapnya.

"Hohoho, baiklah, sekarang apa kalian mau ikut makan siang?" tanya raja Leon.

"Wah, sangat disayangkan, aku dan istriku harus pulang, karena masih banyak urusan disana," ucap Big Al.

"Kalau kau, Gakupo? Apa kau mau mampir untuk ikut makan siang bersama kami?" tanya raja Leon.

"Ah, iya benar, Gakupo, kau bisa bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan putrid Luka disini, sekaligus mengenalnya lebih dekat," ucap Big Al.

Pria muda disebelahnya tersenyum. "Baiklah ayah, lagipula di kemudian hari nanti aku harus mengunjungi putri Luka, kan?" ucap Gakupo, pria keturunan bangsawan yang memiliki wajah tampan itu sambil melirik Luka.

Luka masih menunduk.

.

.

.

Akhirnya keluarga bangsawan itu pamit pergi. Acara pertemuan keluarga itu selesai.

Pria berambut ungu itu berdiri di sebelah Luka sambil mengamati kereta kuda yang semakin lama menjauh dari depan halaman istana.

"Nah, kalian bisa membicarakan sesuatu di halaman atau di belakang, kami mau ke dalam dulu ya," ucap ratu Lily, ibunda Luka.

"Baik yang mulia," ucap Gakupo sambil membungkuk ala seorang pangeran.

Lalu ia menoleh kearah Luka. Ia menghampiri Luka. "Kira-kira dimana kita bisa memulai perbincangan ini, tuan pu-,"

"Cukup panggil aku Luka, lagipula sepertinya umurku tidak berbeda jauh denganmu," ucapan Luka memotong kalimat yang ingin Gakupo katakana.

Akhirnya Gakupo mempersilahkan Luka untuk menggandeng lengannya. Sementara Luka menyarankan untuk berbincang-bincang di halaman belakang.

Rin berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, masih meremas bagian renda pada gaunnya sembari mempermudahnya untuk berjalan. Ia masih bertanya-tanya dengan perasaan yang kini menyergapnya tiba-tiba.

'_Apa iya aku jatuh cinta pada….,'_

"Aaaah tidak! Tidak mungkin," ucap Rin sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan memegangi kepalanya. Membuyarkan khayalannya yang tidak masuk akal.

Ia lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Setelah itu, tanpa menutup pintu kamarnya, Rin duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya. Dan membaringkan bagian atas tubuhnya. Sementara kakinya masih menyentuh lantai.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar dan membayangkan malam dimana Len mengerjainya dan bertindak seakan-akan merebut _first kiss_-nya.

"AAAAAA TIDAAAK!" Rin histeris sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu bangkit. Tiba-tiba Len sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Baa!" Len mencengkram pundak Rin.

"WAAAAAAA LEEEN!" Rin tersentak kaget lalu menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Len tertawa, melepas cengkramanya di bahi Rin lalu memegangi perutnya sembari melanjutkan tawanya. Lalu berdiri.

"Kh, kau ini kenapa? Hahahahaha," Len menghentikan tawanya. Mengamati Rin yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Huh, kau ini iseng sekali sih!" ucap Rin.

"Yaaaa habis kau sendiri mudah untuk kujahili," ucap Len sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Rin.

Rin menurunkan tangannya. Membiarkan wajah merahnya bernapas.

Len memutar tubuh Rin kearahnya. "Eh, kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Len cemas.

Rin membuang muka. Menggit ibu jari kanannya.

Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aduh, maaf ya kalau kau benar-benar kaget," ucap Len sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke kepala Rin dan mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

Rin gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Eh iya, hari ini kau tidak ada les kan? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja ke kota?" tanya Len.

Rin mendongak memandang wajah kakak nya itu.

Len menatap Rin dengan pandangan _'Bagaimana? Setuju?'._

Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus," Len mengecup dahi adiknya itu lalu menarik tangannya. Tanpa melihat ekspresi Rin yang saat itu sudah melotot kaget dan wajahnya semerah lobster rebus.

* * *

><p>Luka dan Gakupo duduk di tepi danau buatan di halaman belakang istana.<p>

"Kau suka main musik?" tanya Gakupo memulai pembicaraan setelah saling berdiam diri selama 10 menit.

"Aku lebih suka membaca buku," jawab Luka singkat sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya dirumput.

Gakupo mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Luka. Lalu ia menoleh kearah Luka.

"Tidak salah, orang-orang memanggilmu _The Beauty_," ucap Gakupo sambil tersenyum. Ia benar-benar terpukau dengan kecantikan putri dihadapannya itu.

Luka tersenyum. "Terima kasih,"

Gakupo semakin terpukau.

"Kau juga cukup tampan," lanjut Luka lagi. Meski sifatnya sedikit pendiam dan dingin, Luka adalah putri yang selalu berterus terang apa adanya. Namun tetap menjaga omongan dan topic pembicaraannya.

Gakupo tertawa. "Hahahaha ternyata kau sama seperti wanita-wanita yang melihatku pada saat pertama," ucapnya dengan nada sedikit sombong.

Luka melotot kearahnya lalu bangkit dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Gakupo mencengkram tangannya.

"Eh, maaf tuan putri, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal semacam kesom-,"

Luka menepis tangan Gakupo. Ia mempercepat jalannya.

"Sial," umpat Gakupo sambil menendang kerikil kecil dihadapannya ke dalam danau. Lalu berusaha mengejar Luka.

Luka mengrenyitkan dahinya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bahwa sosok putra bangsawan itu seperti itu.

"Tuan putri, maaf aku lancang, disini aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, maaf atas semua kelancanganku tuan putri, aku mohon," ucap Gakupo sambil membungkuk lalu mendekati sosok Luka yang berbalik badan dan menatapnya.

Gakupo berlutut. "Aku mohon," ucap Gakupo dengan wajah super yuper wuper duper mempesona.

Luka membuang muka. Ia melepas tangan Gakupo yang nyaris mencium tangannya.

"Baiklah, tapi jujur saja, sikapmu tadi keterlaluan, kau terlalu sombong," ucap Luka.

"Dan kau tahu? Ternyata dugaanku salah menilaimu, aku kira kau tidak akan bertingkah seperti itu," lanjut Luka lagi.

Gakupo menunduk. Ia berdiri lalu kembali membungkuk. Meminta maaf.

Luka akhirnya bersedia memaafkannya dan mereka kembali duduk, namun kali ini gazebo halaman belakang lah yang menjadi pilihan tempat perbincangan mereka.

* * *

><p>Suasana siang itu di kota cukup ramai, banyak orang berlalu lalang dan banyak pula pedagang-pedagang kaki lima yang menjual barang dagangannya. Tidak sedikit pula toko yang buka pada siang itu.<p>

Rin menghampiri sebuah tenda sederhana yang menjual sebuah pita dan bandana.

Len mengikuti Rin dari belakang. Dan menghampiri tenda itu juga.

"Waaah ini lucu sekali," ucap Rin sambil mengambil sebuah jepitan berbentuk sekumpulan kelopak bunga mawar hitam.

"Pilihlah, aku membawa beberapa keping uang, tenang saja," ucap Len.

Rin menoleh kearah Len lalu tersenyum.

"Ini berapa pak?"

"Itu, 10 keping perunggu," ucap sang penjual.

Len mengeluarkan sekeping emas. "Ini, ambil saja pak kembaliannya," ucap Len sambil menggandeng Rin pergi dari tempat itu yang masih mengamati jepitan barunya.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Rin sambil memandangi sekeliling mereka, toko-toko pakaian, café, bahkan toko bunga berjejer di pinggir jalanan.

Beberapa orang mengamati Len dan Rin yang berjalan seperti pasangan.

"Lenny, aku mau jus jeruk, mampir ke café itu saja yuk," ajak Rin.

Len berpikir sebentar. Mereka menghentikan langkah sejenak.

"Baiklah, ayo, aku dengar ada menu istimewa disana, aku juga jadi ingin mencicipi kue ringan dengan bahan dasar pisang disana," ucap Len.

Akhirnya mereka setuju untuk menuju café tersebut.

Para pelayan café yang menyadari dua orang keluarga kerajaan sedang di dalam café mereka mempersilahkan mereka duduk dengan hormat.

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan, tuanku?" tanya seorang pelayan café.

"Uhm, cake pisang satu, jus jeruk satu, banana float satu, dan….," Len menghentikan kalimatnya dan menoleh kearah Rin yang sedang membaca buku menu.

"Waffle dengan toping selai jeruk," ucap Rin.

Pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka lalu menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu pesanannya beberapa menit.

Setelah menyantap semua dan membayar semua pesanan mereka, mereka meninggalkan café itu.

"Rin, ayo, aku ingin membelikanmu bunga," ucap Len sambil menggandeng Rin menuju sebuah toko bunga.

Berbagai macam bunga dipajang di depan etalase kaca toko itu. Dari bunga yang cara menghiasnya di gantung hingga bunga yang ada di pot.

.

Rin mengamati bunga mawar berwarna kuning yang ada di pot dan diletakkan berjajar dengan bunga-bunga yang lain.

"Len-kun?" panggil sebuah suara.

Gadis berambut kuning dan mendekati jingga, mengenakan gaun mekar berwarna kuning dengan renda hitam serta sarung tangan sampai siku dan tidak lupa mengenakan topi besar yang berwarna sama dengan pakaiannya, menghampiri Len. Ia bersama dua orang yang sepertinya pengawalnya. Pengawal pria dan wanita.

Len menoleh kearah gadis itu. "Ah, Neru, ternyata kau," ucap Len sambil tersenyum mengamati gadis yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Rin sedikit tersentak mendengar nama gadis itu.

"Neru…..," gumamnya pelan. Mendadak ia teringat akan percakapan ibundanya dengan seorang wanita di paviliun belakang beberapa hari yang lalu.

Rin terpaku. Melihat sosok gadis itu, rambutnya panjang terurai, warna matanya oranye terang. Ia terlihat, ya, lebih meggemaskan dibandingkan dengannya.

Len menoleh kearahnya. Rin masih terpaku.

Len menatap Rin heran dan menghampirinya lalu menggandengnya menuju Neru.

"Neru, ini Rin, adik kembarku, kau masih ingat kan?" ucap Len.

Rin mengulurkan tangannya. Neru tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Rin.

"Tentu saja, aku Akita Neru, oh iya, kau masih ingat kan? Dulu kau pernah menolongku, merebut boneka dari anak-anak yang nakal, di taman kota," ucap Neru.

Rin mengangguk pelan, sembari mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Meski sedikit lupa, akhirnya ia pun mengingat sosok gadis kecil yang ya…cengeng itu. Seperti dirinya tentunya.

"Hey, kau bengong?" tanya Len sambil tersenyum dan menatap Rin cukup dekat.

Rin buru-buru menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak, hehehehe, oh iya, aku sudah menemukan bunganya, sebentar," Rin pergi menuju bunga mawar kuning yang dijual di pot itu. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin mendengarkan pembicaraan yang Neru mulai setelah Rin pergi menjauh dari mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu," ucap Neru.

Len terkekeh. "Iya, hehehe baik, kalau kau?"

Neru tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku juga, dan, ah iya, beberapa hari yang lalu, aku kerumahmu," ucap Neru.

Len melotot tersentak. "Oh ya? Kenapa aku tidak tahu ya? Ha ha ha," ucap Len sedikit memaksakan tawanya. Di saat pembicaraan itu, Len masih menyempatkan diri memeriksa keadaan Rin yang diam mengamati sebuah pot besar yang diatasnya ditanami sebuah tanaman mawar berwarna kuning.

Rin kebingungan. Ia mengangkat pot yang berukuran sedang itu.

Pelayan toko itu membantunya. "Mari nona, saya bantu,"

Rin mengangguk lalu menyerahkan pot itu pada pelayan. Ia menoleh kearah Len.

"Len, sudah lama kau tidak bermain kerumahku, main lah, kapan-kapan," ucap Neru membuyarkan lamunan Len yang daritadi mengamati Rin.

"Ah, iya, kapan-kapan aku akan main kerumahmu, Neru, sekarang aku harus kesana dulu, bunga yang Rin pilih akan dibayar," ucap Len sambil pamit menuju Rin.

Neru mengamati Len dan tingkah lakunya.

"Hm, sudah lama sekali, hingga seperti ini," gumam Neru.

Rin mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan ujung depan sepatunya. Menunggu Len membayar bunga yang ia pilih.

"Ini berapa, bibi?" tanya Rin sambil menunggu Len.

"Oh, ini 75 keping perak," ucap penjaga toko.

Len menyerahkan sekeping uang emas. "Ambil saja kembaliannya bi," ucap Len.

Lalu ia membawakan pot bunga itu untuk Rin.

"Bisa saya bawakan, tuan," ucap pelayan toko itu.

"Ah, tidak usah, kereta kuda kami sudah ada di pusat kota," ucap Len.

"Oh baiklah, silahkan datang kembali," ucap penjaga toko itu.

Len tersenyum dan menyusul Rin yang sudah keluar toko lebih dulu.

Rin menunggu Len didepan toko.

"Maaf, sini biar aku yang membawanya," ucap Rin.

Len menggeleng. Tiba-tiba seorang pengawalnya datang dan langsung membantunya membawakan pot dan bunganya itu ke kereta kuda. Lalu Len masuk ke toko bunga lagi.

"Mau apa lagi sih….," Rin mulai merengut. Moodnya sedikit hilang melihat gadis itu asik berbicara dengan Len tadi.

.

Tiba-tiba Len menghampirinya dan menyodorkan sebuket mawar berwarna merah padanya.

"Ini untukmu, maaf ya kalau warnanya kurang sesuai, karena kuning dan merah itu punya arti tersendiri," ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

Rin terpaku sebentar, lalu ia menerima buket bunga itu. Ia tersenyum. Masih mencerna kata-kata Len barusan.

Len tertawa. "Hahahaha sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Len.

Rin mengangguk lalu mengaitkan lengan kanannya ke lengan kiri Len.

Mereka berjalan menuju kereta kuda mereka.

*****Vocaloid Vocaloid Vocaloid*****

Miku berdiri sambil memandang sekeliling, seperti mencari seseorang. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan. Menemui Kaiko.

"Kaiko," Miku menghampiri Kaiko yang kebetulan sedang merapikan ruang makan seusai makan malam.

"Ada apa nona muda?" tanya Kaiko.

Miku mendekatkan dirinya, agar pembicaraan tidak diketahui oleh pelayan yang lain.

"Kau kenal Kaito?" tanya Miku.

Kaiko terkejut. Ia terdiam sesaat. Lalu mengangguk.

"Dia sedang menyamar untuk apa?" tanya Miku penasaran.

Kaiko bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, lagipula dia tidak menghalangiku untuk menanyakan ini padamu," ucap Miku.

Kaiko akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, sebelumnya ia menghela napas terlebih dahulu.

"Ngh, dia adalah kakak hamba nona muda, dia ingin mengenal nona muda Miku, karena hobi nona muda dan hobinya sama," ucap Kaiko.

Miku tersenyum. Matanya membulat. "Oh ya? Ia pandai main musik?"

Kaiko mengangguk pelan.

"Wah, dasar, oh iya, dia sekarang masih di dalam istana?" tanya Miku.

Kaiko mengangguk. "Se-sebenarnya, dia sudah ada di istana sejak hari pertama bertemu dengan nona muda Miku, dia menginap bersama hamba," ucap Kaiko formal.

"Aduh, kau ini, santai saja, kakakmu itu juga santai kok terhadapku," ucap Miku sambil menepuk bahu Kaiko. Suaranya sudah tidak terkontrol. Suaranya terdengar hingga beberapa pelayan yang lain menengok.

Miku tersenyum pada mereka.

"Dia ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Miku lagi, namun ia mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Em, biasanya ia sedang di paviliun pelayan, bersama beberapa pelayan yang sudah diajak kompromi dengannya, nona muda," ucap Kaito sambil memeluk nampan di dadanya.

"Ah, baiklah, aku mau kesana, terima kasih Kaiko," Miku berjalan meninggalkan Kaiko.

"A eeh, ta-ta…," Kaiko terpaku. Ia batal mengatakan kalimatnya karena sosok Miku sudah benar-benar jauh dari pandangannya.

.

Miku berjalan melalui lorong istana yang gelap, namun jajaran lampu kecil yang menempel pada tiang-tiang lorong menerangi jalanan lorong tersebut.

Sampai di paviliun pelayan. Ia melihat beberapa pemuda duduk di depan beranda paviliun itu.

Miku menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju paviliun itu. Ia menghampiri sekelompok pemuda itu. Diantaranya ada….

"Kaito!" panggil Miku sambil tersenyum menghampiri pemuda itu.

Kaito menoleh dan kaget. Ia langsung gelagapan. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain membungkuk menyadari kehadiran putri kedua dari raja mereka.

"Mi-miku," ucap Kaito dengan lancer tanpa rasa bersalah sekalipun.

Miku tetap tersenyum. Ia juga melempar senyum pada dua teman pelayan Kaito.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku ingin menemuimu, besok kau bisa tidak menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Miku.

Kaito membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Baiklah Miku," ucap Kaito.

Miku tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa kesal dengan kelancangan Kaito.

Setelah meminta tolong, Miku pamit karena tidak ingin mengganggu obrolan Kaito dan teman-temannya.

Ia tersenyum dan bersenandung sepanjang perjalanan di lorong menuju istana utama.

Entah kenapa perasaannya begitu senang saat mendengar penjelasan dari Kaiko tadi.

'_Dia ingin mengenal nona muda Miku, karena hobi nona muda dan hobinya sama,' _

**~Cursed Palace~**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Kurungan: Sesuatu yang dikenakan wanita pada zaman victoria untuk membuat gaunnya terlihat mekar  
><em>

**Gomenasai... nda bisa bales review satu-satu... tapi semuanya sudah aku coba perbaiki ya, semoga kalian suka dan nda bosen baca cerita ku ini, tentunya nda cuma ceritaku yang ini lho ya hehehehehe ._.V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy This Story! ^_^**

**Don't like don't read but I guess you can try to like this #maksa *digorok***

**Dislcaimer!**

**Vocaloid Cuma punya dia - Om Yamaha **©

**Dipersembahkan untuk : Rein Yuujiro **_(Terima kasih udah mempercayakan buat fic dan terima kasih untuk request yang melatih sekali dalam membuat fic pair ini ) _^.^ hehehe

* * *

><p>Sesuai perjanjian, setelah sarapan pagi, Miku bergegas bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kota. Ia berniat membeli senar baru untuk biolanya dan ia memilih Kaito untuk menemaninya, sekaligus mencari tahu kelihaian Kaito dalam bermain musik.<p>

Pagi itu Miku memilih sebuah gaun putih panjang dan tidak mengenakan_ kurungan, _ia memilih gaun yang simple karena ia akan pergi ke kota dan tidak mau kesulitan saat berjalan. Kerutan di lengan baju pada bagian pergelangan tangan membuat gaun itu semakin terlihat lebih simple.

Hanya ada sebuah pita dibagian dada dan renda putih yang melingkar dari depan ke belakang bagian bawah gaun. Ia mengambil sebuah topi dengan kedua pita yang menghubungkan bagian kanan dan kiri satu sama lain. Pita itu nantinya akan melintang dibawah dagu Miku, ketika topi itu dipakai tentunya.

Setelah itu, ia bergegas keluar kamar. Kebetulan saat itu Rin sedang melewati kamarnya.

"Nee-chan, kau mau kemana?" tanya Rin bingung melihat pakaian Miku yang sederhana saat itu.

Miku tersenyum sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. "Ke kota, aku harus membenarkan senar biolaku," ucap Miku.

Rin ber 'oh' ria.

"Aku juga kemarin baru saja pergi ke kota," jelas Rin tanpa ditanya sembari berjalan berdampingan dengan Miku.

"Oh ya? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" raut wajah Miku berubah penasaran, namun tetap ramah.

"Hm, hanya mencari kesenangan, bersama Len," Rin meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagu.

"Oh hahahahaha aku kira kau berniat membeli peralatan melukismu," Miku tertawa kecil. Dengan gaya seperti biasa tentunya, menutupi tawanya.

"Tidak, tapi Len membelikanku dua macam bunga, aku memilih bunga mawar kuning yang sekarang ada di halaman belakang," ucap Rin.

Miku melirik Rin. "Lalu bunga yang kedua?"

Rin terdiam. "Ia membelikanku sebuket mawar merah, sembari mengatakan maaf karena warna itu tidak sesuai yang kuinginkan,"

Tiba-tiba jantung Miku berhenti sejenak. Namun kembali beroperasi.

"Lalu?"

Rin berpikir sejenak. Memikirkan kata-kata yang Len utarakan padanya kemarin.

"Ia bilang, warna merah memiliki arti tersendiri," jelas Rin dengan polos. Tanpa menyadari raut wajah Miku yang sudah berubah kaget.

"Len bilang begitu?" tanya Miku lagi sembari menarik kerutan yang timbul pada sarung tangannya.

Rin mengangguk. "Memang kenapa?" Rin menghentikan langkahnya.

Miku memasang tampang datar. "Tidak apa, ah iya, Rin, aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa," Miku berjalan menuju pintu luar istana. Sementara Rin terpaku akan kepergiannya dan masih memikirkan perkataan Miku.

Miku duduk di beranda depan istana, menunggu Kaito datang menemuinya.

"Ah iya, aku kan tidak bilang akan menunggunya disini," ucap Miku harap-harap cemas. Ia berharap Kaito langsung tahu bahwa ia ada disini. Tapi ia juga sedikit cemas kalau harapannya itu bukanlah kenyataan.

Sembari menunggu Kaito, Miku mengelus-elus Lucy yang langsung loncat kepangkuannya.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit. Sosok Kaito muncul dari tangga istana.

"Nona Miku, kereta kuda nya sudah siap," ucap Kaito sambil membungkuk.

Miku tertawa. "Tumben sekali kau memanggilku formal seperti itu,"

Kaito tersenyum. Sambil memberi aba-aba ada seseorang di belakang Miku.

Raja Leon. "Kau mau kemana, nak?" tanyanya pada Miku.

"Uhm, kota, aku harus membenarkan senar biolaku," ucap Miku sambil menunjukkan biolanya yang ia taruh diatas meja di beranda, setelah sebelumnya melempar senyum ke Kaito.

"Oh baiklah, hati-hati ya," ucap sang raja seraya berlalu menuju paviliun depan.

Miku menghela napas. Ia mengetahui sebab Kaito bertingkah seperti tadi.

Lalu Miku bangkit dan menurunkan Lucy dari pangkuannya. Ia menggandeng lengan Kaito menuju kereta kuda. Tentunya Kaito membawakan biola Miku.

"Silahkan masuk," ucap Kaito membukakan pintu kereta kuda tertutup itu.

Setelah Miku dan disusul dirinya sendiri masuk, kereta kuda pun berjalan menuju kota.

.

.

.

Rin berjalan tanpa tujuan di lorong istana. Namun ia buru-buru mengambil sebuah kanvas dan palet cat nya, beserta sebuah tas khusus untuk meletakkan cat-cat melukisnya. Ia menuju gazebo belakang. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba datang dipikirannya.

Setelah sampai, ia meletakkan semua perlengkapannya di sebuah meja keramik yang disediakan di gazebo belakang itu. Ia meletakkan pot mawar beserta mawarnya di kursi yang melingkar dipinggiran gazebo.

Rin mempersiapkan peralatan melukisnya.

"Nah, hari ini, aku bisa melukismu," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum memandangi kanvasnya yang masih bersih.

Ia menyiapkan sebuah tempat kosong untuk air mencuci kuasnya.

Setelah itu, mulai mencoret kanvasnya dengan coretan-coretan beraturan sesuai dengan yang ada dipikirannya.

Dan, seperti biasa, secara tiba-tiba Len muncul di sebelah Rin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga adiknya itu.

"Hmm, kau sekarang punya mainan baru," bisiknya.

Rin melotot kaget. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Namun ia tetap fokus pada lukisannya.

Len tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya. Ia duduk di sebelah Rin.

Mengamati detail-detail lukisan Rin yang menurutnya semakin berkembang.

Sesekali poni Rin yang tidak ikut terjepit, jatuh ke depan wajah Rin. Menutupi pandangannya.

Ia terlihat repot akan hal itu.

Saat ke sekian kalinya poni itu jatuh, Len membantunya untuk menjepit poni itu bersama poni-poni yang lain dari sebelah Rin.

Sebenarnya jantung Rin sudah berdetak sangat cepat, lebih cepat dari biasanya, secepat saat ia memang sedang berada di sebelah kakaknya yang satu itu.

Len benar-benar tidak bosan memandangi adik nya yang memang sangat tidak membosankan jika dipandang menurutnya.

Setelah nyaris setengah jam melukis, dan masih ditemani oleh Len. Rin menghela napas. Lukisannya nyaris selesai. Hanya tinggal dipoles pada bagian potnya yang warnanya memang indah, karena sebagian terkena sinar matahari, dan sebagian tidak.

Rin meletakkan paletnya. "Hufh,"

Len melirik adiknya. "Kau lelah ya?"

Rin tersenyum. "Sedikit, tapi sebentar lagi lukisanku selesai," ucap Rin.

"Boleh aku yang melanjutkannya?" tanya Len lagi sambil menyambar palet cat Rin.

Rin tersentak. "Kau yakin?"

Len mengangguk yakin. Ia menggeser tempatnya ke tempat Rin. Lalu mulai mencoretkan warna yang beraturan untuk menyelesaikan bagian pot yang Rin maksud.

Rin mengamati kakaknya, entah mengapa jantungnya makin berdetak cepat akan pesona Len yang memang tidak bisa ditolak.

Sesekali poni Len jatuh dan menutupi matanya, namun ia berhasil menaikannya dengan satu gerakan kepala.

'_Astaga, mengapa ia tampan sekali….,'_ pikir Rin. Namun ia buru-buru menepis pemikiran itu dari pikirannya, pemikiran bahwa ia memiliki sebuah perasaan yang istimewa terhadap Len.

Namun ia tidak dapat menepis pemikiran bahwa Len memang tampan.

Karena merasa diperhatikan. Len berhenti melukis.

"Nah, selesai, dan…," Len menoleh kearah Rin.

Len mencoret pipi Rin dengan warna merah yang sudah dicampur dengan warna lain dengan kuasnya.

Rin terkejut dan refleks memegang bagian pipinya yang Len coret.

"Aduh, Nii-san, jangan….,"

Len tertawa. Ia meletakkan palet membalas dendam, ia mencolek pipi Len setelah sebelumnya mencelupkan jari telunjuknya ke palet warna.

Saat Rin memoles pipinya, Len buru-buru mencegah tangan Rin mencoret pipinya untuk kedua kali.

"Nah, begini kan lebih baik," ucap Len sambil tersenyum jahil menatap wajah Rin yang pipinya sudah menimbulkan semburat merah. Manis.

"Eh, apa-apaan sih," Rin melepas cengkraman Len.

Len mencengkram kuat tangan Rin. Masih menikmati pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar terpukau sejenak dengan wajah adiknya yang memang sejak lama ia kagumi.

Sinar matahari membuat wajah Len yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan arah muncul matahari terlihat berkilau. Mata aquamarine nya menimbulkan kilauan yang indah.

Rin benar-benar tidak bisa menahan pesona itu untuk membuatnya tidak terpukau.

"Aku selalu menyesali karena kita adalah anak kembar," ucap Len.

Mendadak perasaaan Rin sedikit sesak.

'_Menyesal?_' pikirnya.

Len tersenyum. Melepas cengkramannya pada tangan Rin dan berganti menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

Ia mengusap-usap bagian punggung tangan Rin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa, ayah memanggilku tadi, sepertinya serangan negeri seberang sudah dimulai," ucap Len sambil pergi meninggalkan Rin yang masih mematung setelah perlakuan Len tadi.

Tanpa melambaikan tangan atau menoleh dan tersenyum, Len meninggalkan Rin.

Entah mengapa, Rin merasakan sesaknya kian menyeruak.

.

.

"Jadi dua senar ini memang harus diganti?" tanya Miku sembari menunjuk dua senar biola.

Penjaga toko langganan Miku mengangguk. "Iya nona muda, mungkin sembari menunggu, anda bisa bermain musik atau melihat-lihat toko sebentar," ucap penjaga toko itu.

"Hmm, baiklah," Miku mengikuti saran penjaga toko itu.

Ia dan Kaito duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja kayu berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Kau suka musik?" tanya Miku memulai pembicaraan.

Kaito terdiam sejenak. Ia bingung harus membocorkan hal yang tidak Miku ketahui atau tidak.

"Hm, yaaaaa, aku suka," jawab Kaito dengan ragu.

Miku heran melihat tingkah pria itu. Ia heran, kenapa ada saja orang yang menutupi bakatnya sendiri.

"Hm, Kaito, maaf ya, sebenarnya, semalam aku sudah bertanya-tanya soal dirimu pada Kaiko, da dia bilang kau suka musik, jadi tidak ada salahnya aku mengajakmu kesini," jelas Miku sambil memasang wajah puppy eyes. Wajah cantik yang mendadak imut itu membuat Kaito tidak berani kaget dan membentaknya.

"Aaah, iya? Maaf ya, sudah menutupi semuanya," ucap Kaito sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, itu yang biasa orang lakukan saat gugup.

Miku tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya lebih terlihat bebas dan biasa.

Miku bangkit dan berjalan menuju sebuah piano klasik yang ada di toko itu.

Ia biasa bermain piano saat berkunjung ke toko ini.

Ia melantunkan sebuah melodi dengan piano itu. Melodi sederhana namun indah dan sangat menenangkan hati.

Kaito duduk disebelah Miku dan ikut memainkan piano itu. Ia mengambil semua bagian nada tinggi. Sedangkan Miku di nada rendahnya.

Mereka berduet. Alunan musik yang sangat memukau dan bahkan benar-benar memukau menghiasi seisi ruangan tesebut.

Miku dan Kaito sama-sama memejamkan mata mereka sambil memainkan lantunan melodi-melodi itu.

Setelah mengakhiri melodi itu, penjaga toko menghampiri Miku.

"Nona muda, biolanya sudah selesai diperbaiki, bisa dicoba terlbeih dahulu," ucap penjaga toko itu.

Miku mengambil biolanya dan memainkan sebuah lagu.

"Oh iya, Kaito, kau ikuti irama ku ya?" ucap Miku sambil mengedipkan mata se-_kawaii_ mungkin.

Penjaga toko menyaksikan duet yang luar biasa indah itu. Mereka sama-sama memainkan alat musik dengan indah dan lihai. Jari-jemari Kaito juga ternyata sangat memukau.

"Hmm, ini bagus," ucap Miku sambil menghentikan irama musik biolanya, seketika itu juga, Kaito mengakhiri permainannya.

Penjaga toko bertepuk tangan. "Wah, kalian bisa menjadi pasangan duet yang bagus,"

Miku tersenyum. Begitupula dengan Kaito. Mereka saling menoleh kearah yang satunya satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Miriam, kau sangat membantu," ucap Miku sembari memberikan sekantung uang emas yang memang biasa ia berikan sangat lebih untuk pelayanan Miriam yang sangat bagus.

"Aku harus pergi, terima kasih lagi Miriam, " Miku bergegas meninggalkan toko itu. Disusul Kaito dari belakang.

Mereka menaiki kereta kuda, tentunya pulang menuju istana.

Saat kereta kuda melewati toko bunga, Miku teringat perkataan Rin.

"Pak, berhenti," ucap Miku sambil mengintip dibagian kotak yang menghubungkan tempat duduknya dan tempat kusir.

Kereta kuda seketika berhenti.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kaito pelan. Takut akan panggilannya pada Miku diketahui oleh kusir.

Miku tersenyum lalu turun dari kereta kuda. Kaito menyusul Miku dari belakang.

Miku memasuki toko bunga. Kaito menemaninya dari belakang.

"Hey, kau sebenarnya ada perlu apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli bunga, menurutmu, bunga apa yang cocok untukku?" tanya Miku dengan senyum yang manis. Entah mengapa, tatapannya pada pilihan bunga-bunga yang terhampar didalam toko itu, membuat Kaito makin terkesima akan pesona putrid hijau itu.

"Kalau aku diharuskan memilih untukmu, mungkin mawar merah lebih cocok," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum. Miku menoleh kearah Kaito.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" tanya Miku.

Kaito buru-buru menggeleng.

Miku tertawa pelan. Ia lebih memilih sebuah bunga tulip berwarna biru kehijauan.

Setelah sampai kasir, ia membayar tulip itu lalu keluar dari toko.

Dan masih diikuti oleh pelayan baru nya itu.

"Oh iya, menurutmu, arti mawar merah itu apa?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba.

Kaito berfikir sejenak. "Hm, tapi ini menurutku ya, mawar merah itu lambang cinta yang benar-benar ampuh, biasanya, si pemberi mengharapkan si penerima mencintainya dan menerima nya sebagai seseorang yang benar-benar spesial, lebih dari sahabat ataupun adik dan kakak," jelas Kaito dengan tampang berpikirnya.

Miku mengangguk-angguk perlahan. "Jika itu diberikan oleh seseorang yang masih memiliki hubungan darah?" tanyanya lagi.

Kaito berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, itu patut dipertanyakan,"

Miku terdiam. Ia memikirkan keadaan Rin.

"Eh iya, nona muda, aku ingin sekali membawamu ke suatu tempat, tapi mungkin lain kali saja," ucap Kaito.

Miku tersenyum. "Oh ya? Hahahaha panggilanmu seperti itu di telingaku sangat, janggal," tawa Miku membuat Kaito ikut tertawa. Ia benar-benar menikmati pemandangan seperti ini.

.

.

Makan malam hari itu sangat sepi. Raja Leon dan Len tidak ada di ruang makan.

Ratu Lily juga terlihat cemas dan khawatir malam itu. Meski senyumnya masih terlihat dari luar, namun anak-anaknya tahu bahwa saat itu ibunya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Ibunda mereka hanya tersenyum. Ia menyelesaikan acara makannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hmmm, bunda tidak apa, sebaiknya kalian langsung tidur malam ini," ucap sang ratu sambil tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan mencium putri nya satu per satu. Lalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

Rin mengelap mulutnya, ia baru saja selesai makan.

"Kira-kira ada apa ya? Ayah dan Len juga tidak ada di sini," ucap Miku dengan tampang berpikirnya.

Luka menggeleng. Ia menopang dagu dengan tangannya.

"Ah iya, tadi siang, Len bilang, dia ada urusan dengan ayah, dia juga bilang kalau serangan dari negeri seberang sudah dimulai," jelas Rin setelah meneguk syrup jeruknya.

Luka dan Miku tergelak. "Apa benar?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Iya, apa separah itu serangan dari negeri seberang?" tanya Rin dengan wajah polos.

Miku dan Luka, selaku kakak-kakaknya yang gemar membaca buku zaman sejarah ataupun zaman sebelumnya pun, menjelaskan bagaimana serangan yang dimaksud serangan itu.

"Jadi…..kita akan perang….," Rin melongo. Ia bergidik ngeri.

Luka mengangguk pelan. Ragu.

"Tapi biasanya, para wanita akan diungsikan," jelas Miku.

Rin masih membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan yang berkaitan dengan perang.

"Aku ke kamar duluan ya, dah," Luka bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Sementara Miku mengajak Rin ke kamarnya. Ia menggandeng tangan adiknya itu menuju kamarnya.

Miku langsung buru-buru mengunci kamarnya dari dalam. Kamar Miku di cat berwarna cream, kelambu yang _girlie_ tertempel pada langit-langit ranjangnya.

Beberapa boneka koleksi Miku tergeletak beraturan diatas kasur. Lucy tertidur di sebuah keranjang yang memang dikhususkan untuk tempat tidurnya, namun terkadang kucing itu naik ke kasur Miku.

Rin duduk di tepi ranjang Miku.

"Kenapa, nee?"

Miku duduk disebelahnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Kau tahu tidak? Apa arti mawar merah?" ucap Miku sambil memejamkan matanya, tanpa membayangkan sesuatu.

Rin menggeleng. Mengamati Miku yang sepertinya nyaman dengan posisinya. Rin meniru Miku berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Itu artinya, si pemberi menginginkan hubungan lebih, dan si pemberi juga, memiliki perasaan cinta, dan biasanya ia ingin hubungan lebih dari seorang kakak atau adik, ataupun seorang sahabat," jelas Miku.

Rin spontan kaget lalu mengambil posisi duduk tegak.

Ia membayangkan perkataan Len saat kakak nya itu memberikan sebuket mawar merah. Bayangkan, sebuket.

'_Ini untukmu, maaf ya kalau warnanya kurang sesuai, karena kuning dan merah itu punya arti tersendiri,'_

Rin melotot sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pipinya tiba-tiba bersemu merah.

Miku ikut kaget melihat ekspresi Rin yang _blushing_ tiba-tiba.

"Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta pada Len?" tanya Miku.

Pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuat jantung Rin sedikit, yaaa, berhenti sejenak.

Detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Rin gugup. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah Miku.

"A-aku, ti-tidak kok," bantah Rin.

Miku tersenyum. "Sudahlah, perasaan seorang wanita itu memang nyaris sama jika seperti ini, kau pasti jatuh cinta padanya,"

Rin langsung memeluk Miku.

"Huwaaaaaa nee-chan aku bingung harus berpikir seperti apa lagi….. aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak perasaan seperti ini," Rin mengeluarkan air matanya, wajahnya panas.

Miku membalas pelukan Rin. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Rin.

"Kau tahu? Perasaan seperti itu tidak bisa ditolak, apalagi harus memilih seseorang yang kita cintai, itu berat, itu datang dengan sendirinya," jelas Miku. Ucapannya membuat Rin sedikit tenang. Ya, sedikit.

"Tapi, dia itu kakak ku, nee-chan, adikmu," ucap Rin.

Miku terdiam sejenak. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangkan kejadian seperti ini menyerang keluarganya.

"Terkadang pilihan yang sulit harus kita ambil, dan, kalaupun memang Len, adalah pasangan mu nanti, itu sudah takdir, tapi aku yakini, itu memang dilarang," ucap Miku lagi.

Rin melepas pelukannya. Ia tertnduk. Meremas gaunnya. Menahan air mata yang sudah tidak dapat dibendung (lagi).

"Nee-chan, aku bingung," ucap Rin.

"Aku juga," ucap Miku dengan polos.

Mereka kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang bersama-sama.

"Aaaa ingin rasanya aku bisa mencintai seseorang selain dirinya," ucap Rin.

"Berarti kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Miku.

Rin mendengus. "Bukan begitu, maksudku, pria lain,"

Miku tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan? Dan aku janji, rahasiamu tadi, tidak akan aku beri tahu siapapun," ucap Miku.

"Uhm," Rin mengangguk.

Mereka tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang memasuki ruangan itu. Sinar bulan menerangi beberapa bagian kamar. Sebagian masih terlihat gelap.

.

.

Saat jam di ruang tamu berdentum 12 kali. Kegelapan benar-benar menyelimuti seluruh istana, hanya sinar bulan dan lampu masing-masing bagian beranda depan, belakang, dan bagian taman yang masih bercahaya.

Semua bagian istana sudah sepi. Hanya ada pengawal malam yang menjaga keamanan pada malam hari.

"_Kau past masih ingat kutukanku itu kan, Lily? Oh kau sungguh malang, kerajaan dan keluargamu sudah mulai hancur!" ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam yang menaiki seekor burung bangkai dengan taring tajam yang menancap pada mulutnya._

"_Ruko! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terus mengganggu kehidupanku, dan persetan dengan kutukanmu! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya benar-benar menghancurkan hidupku seutuhnya!" balas Lily._

"_Hahahahahahah mana mungkin! Buktinya beberapa kejadian yang terlarang sudah ada di kerajaanmu! Serangan negeri lain sudah dimulai! Kita, ah maksudku, aku hanya tinggal menunggu, menjadi penonton bagi kehancuran kerajaanmu!" ucap wanita yang bernama Ruko itu. Ia terbang mendekat kearah Lily. Mengacungkan dan mengarah-arahkan tongkat yang ia pegang, tongkat itu lancip dan dihiasi sebuah tengkorak kepala yang menempel pada bagian yang sepertinya adalah bagian depan tongkat itu._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PERGI KAU! JANGAN DEKATI AKU! PERGI KAU RUKO!" ratu Lily meremas keras selimutnya. Ia menggeliat ketakutan.

Raja Leon terbangun dan membangunkan istrinya.

Ratu Lily bangkit, ia terduduk lemas di ranjangnya.

"Lily, kau mimpi apa?" Leon merangkul Lily dan memeluknya.

"Ruko, dia datang lagi," ucap Lily sambil menangis.

"Hhhhhh, wanita penyihir itu, sudahlah, itu hanya mimpi, lagipula kematian Tonio adalah kesalahannya sendiri," ucap Leon sambil mendaratkan ciumannya di puncak kepala Lily.

Lily kembali mengambil posisi tidur. Sementara Leon memilih untuk berjaga sebentar. Setelah memastikan Lily sudah tertidur nyenyak kembali, Leon juga kembali tertidur.

*****Vocaloid Vocaloid Vocaloid*****

**Rin's P.O.V**

Hari ini, keluargaku mempercepat pertunangan Luka, mereka benar-benar sudah yakin bahwa Gakupo adalah pria yang tepat, namun Luka masih belum bisa memutuskan, akhirnya keluargaku hanya mengadakan pertunangan, mungkin seminggu lagi atau beberapa minggu lagi, Luka sudah resmi menjadi Kamui Luka.

Aku mengenakan anting-antingku. Berhias sebuah mutiara putih yang tertempel pada daun telingaku.

Aku memilih sebuah gaun berwarna cream dengan renda yang warna cream nya lebih tua dari warna gaun.

Aku mengenakan kedua sarung tanganku. Keluarga Kamui akan datang, untuk mengatur pesta pertunangan malam ini.

Yah, kubiarkan pintu kamarku terbuka, kesibukan para pelayan yang mondar-mandir terlihat jelas dari panjang yang tertempel di kamarku.

Aku bangkit dan memutar tubuhku. Menurutku gaun ini pas.

Menggulung rambutku keatas dan terlihat seperti sebuah konde ku pilih untuk acara yang menurutku cukup resmi ini.

"Rin, kau sudah ditunggu, sebaiknya, percepat kegiatanmu," ucap Len sambil berlalu melewati kamarku, ia berjalan saja, hanya melewati kamarku. Dan yang membuatku sedikit sesak adalah, bagaimana ia berjalan, dingin, benar-benar tidak melirik kearahku, ia juga sudah mengenakan dasinya.

Perasaan ini. Sesak. Ah, aku benar-benar seperti diberi sebuah harapan palsu olehnya. Ya, aku juga berpikir bahwa tidak wajar jika dia juga mencintai ku, tapi mungkin aku akan senang. Ya, senang.

Aku bergegas memasuki ruang keluarga, disana hanya kurang kehadiranku. Aku duduk di sebelah Len.

Menyaksikan ayah dan paman Big Al, ayahanda dari Gakupo nii-san, berbicara mengenai pertunangan.

Jujur saja, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti akan hal ini. Keinginanku saat ini adalah satu.

"Astaga, aku lupa," gumamku pelan.

Len hanya melirik ku sedikit sinis. Lalu ia kembali menyaksikan pembicaraan ayah dan paman.

Aku mendengus. Aku lupa memberi pupuk pada mawar kuning ku. Aku benar-benar berharap bahwa salah satu pelayan di istana ini sudah memberinya terlebih dahulu.

Dan, aku memutuskan untuk kembali tenang. Mengamati ibunda dari Gakupo nii-san.

Bibi Ann, dia sangat cantik. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan ibuku, mungkin dia kalah. Hmmm, rambut nya pirang dan bergelombang, dan tubuhnya yang benar-benar bagus membuat dia serasi dengan paman Big Al yang tinggi besar.

Sungguh wajar jika orang tua Gakupo adalah mereka berdua.

"Oh iya, Len, sebentar lagi keluarga Akita mungkin akan datang juga," ucap ayahku. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan paman Big Al.

Astaga, Akita, Akita Neru, dia pasti datang untuk membicarakan hal yang sama.

Ingin rasanya aku beranjak dari tempat ini. Tapi aku menahan itu semua.

"Rin, kau kenapa?" tanya ibu saat melihatku sudah tidak tenang di tempat duduk ku.

Semuanya menoleh. Termasuk orang di sebelahku, ya, Len.

"Ng, ehm, aku mau izin ke kamar kecil, boleh bu?" aku mencoba berbohong.

Ibu, ayah, dan keluarga Kamui menertawaiku.

Aku hanya tersenyum malu. Luka juga tersenyum melihatku. Sedangkan Miku, mungkin ia akan berpikiran bahwa aku gugup duduk di sebelah makhluk satu ini, alias Len.

"Tentu saja, silahkan nak," ucap ayahku.

Aku buru-buru mengangkat gaunku dan bergegas menuju kamar kecil.

Alasan yang bagus, pikirku.

.

.

.

Setelah obrolan mengenai pertunangan Luka selesai, keluarga Akita datang. Sedangkan keluarga Kamui masih ada ditempat.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut pertemuan keluarga dan beralasan sakit.

Ya, sekarang di ruang keluarga hanya ketiga kakak ku yang ikut berkumpul.

Aku lebih memilih duduk diam di kamar. Dan di saat seperti ini, aku beruntung, tiba-tiba Lucy lari ke kamarku.

"Uwh, kucing lucu, sini sini," aku menggendong Lucy dan bermain bersamanya di kasur.

Aku memberikan sebuah bola kain yang memang biasa Lucy mainkan jika bermain ke kamarku.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar merasa sedih saat ini, aku sebenarnya tidak pernah mau memiliki perasaan seperti ini," aku mencoba menceritakan semuanya pada Lucy. Ya, hitung-hitung, membuat perasaanku lega.

"Dan, aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan di dalam sana, terlalu sesak, tahu?" ucapku lagi.

Aku melepas kurungan gaunku. Membuatnya menjadi kempes. Agar aku bisa berbaring di ranjang.

"Nah, begini kan enak, dan….aku juga masih ingat, saat dia memberikanku mawar merah, kemarin aku baru saja tahu, apa arti mawar merah itu," ucapku.

Aku merasa mataku sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Apa alasan karena takut serangan itu bisa datang tiba-tiba yang membuat mereka mempercepat pertunangan mereka?" gumamku.

Aku memikirkan Miku. Dia adalah kakak kedua, tapi Len justru sudah mendapat jodoh pilihan ibu dan ayahku lebih dulu.

"Oh iya ya, bagaimana dengan Miku?" aku bangkit dari tidurku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaian, dengan pakaian yang lebih simple namun tetap resmi.

Sebuah pakaian dengan bahan seperti gaun pernikahan namun gaun ini hanya selutut.

Riasan yang ku kenakan tetap cocok dengan pakaianku. Aku mengganti sepatuku dengan wedges yang memiliki tali yang harus ku kenakan sampai lutut. Tali itu ku ikat hingga membentuk pita.

Aku menghela napas, memandangi diriku di depan cermin rias.

Air mata yang sudah kubendung, bocor sedikit demi sedikit. Lucy menghampiriku, loncat ke pangkuanku. Ia berbaring di pangkuanku.

"Lucy, kali ini aku benar-benar merasa kesepian, Miku ada di dalam sana," ucapku sambil mengelus-elusnya.

Beberapa air mataku ada yang menitik ke tubuhnya.

Astaga, ini begitu sesak, sakit sekali. Aku mengangkat Lucy dan membanting tubuhku ke ranjang. Aku merasa masa bodoh dengan sepatu yang kupakai. Aku mencoba tertidur, dan aku berhasil. Aku merasa kantuk dan kegelapan langsung menyerangku.

.

.

.

"Rin, bangun, ini sudah sore, kau harus siap-siap," bisikan Miku membuatku bangun. Aku menggeliat. Mendapati sosok Miku sudah beridiri di tepi ranjangku.

Ia geleng-geleng kepala melihat sepatuku sampai ke atas ranjang.

"Kau harus mandi, sebentar lagi pesta pertunangan Luka," ucap Miku.

"Ohmm, Miku, aku benar-benar tidak enak badan," ucapku. Sembari memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan bersandar di ranjang, aku mengusap-usap mataku.

"Kau pasti memikirkan itu, ya?" Miku mengusap-usap lenganku. Ia benar-benar peduli padaku tentang masalah yang cukup serius ini.

"Sudahlah Rin, jangan sedih, lagipula, Len sejak tadi hanya diam, dia sama sekali tidak berbicara….. sama sekali tidak," ucapan Miku barusan membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Sama sekali?" tanyaku.

Miku mengangguk.

"Tapi diam itu tanda setuju, Miku," ucapku.

Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Hm, lagipula kau kan tidak tahu dia mencintai siapa, mungkin ini agak tidak masuk akal, bisa jadi jodoh mu adalah dirinya," ucap Miku dengan ragu. Ucapan itu membuatku yakin sekaligus jatuh.

"Iya juga," aku tertunduk. Tubuhku benar-benar lemas.

Miku memaksaku untuk mandi. Dan akhirnya dengan paksaannya yang halus namun mengancam itu, aku benar-benar bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Setelah mendapat status 'Sudah Mandi Sore' aku mengenakan pakaian yang sudah Miku siapkan untuk ku dan ia letakkan di ranjang.

Selera berpakaian Miku bagus, ia memilihkan ku gaun malam dengan aksen ketat, meski sebenarnya aku jarang mengenakan ini baiklah aku akan mengenakannya malam ini.

Sebenarnya bukan aku saja yang akan mengenakan ini, Miku susah memakainya, ia warna gaun nya putih, sedangkan gaunku merah. Dan milik luka berwarna hitam. Tanpa melihat Luka saat ini aku bisa menebaknya jika ia benar-benar mengenakan gaun itu juga untuk pertunangannya.

"Nah, Rin, bagus, kenakan itu, aku akan membantumu mendandani rambut," ucap Miku.

Dan sesuai ucapannya, setelah selesai mengenakan gaun ketat itu dengan susah payah.

"Kira-kira keluarga mana saja yang akan datang mala mini, nee-chan?" tanyaku sambil membiarkan Miku mengobrak abrik rambutku menjadi sebuah mahakarya.

"Hmm, Kamui, pastinya, Akita juga datang, dan beberapa keluarga bangsawan lainnya," jelas Miku.

Ya, keluarga yang Miku sebutkan tadi memang beberapa keluarga bangsawan.

Di negeri ini, kerajaan ayahku lah yang tahta nya paling tinggi.

"Nah, sudah selesai," Miku meletakkan sisirnya, ia menyulap rambutku menjadi rambut ikal dan dikuncir pada bagian ujung kanan dan kirinya.

Aku tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah aku. Balutan gaun ini membuatku terlihat dewasa.

"Aaaah adikku menggemaskan sekaliii," Miku mencubit pipiku sangat penuh perasaan….sungguh menyiksa.

Pertunangan Luka diadakan di sebuah ruangan yang memang dibangun untuk aula. Aula itu berada di lantai bawah, namun letaknya di bagian tengah istana, sehingga terpisah dengan pintu utama. Namun tangga besar dan megah yang terhampar sebagai jembatan dari lorong istana menuju aula itu, membuatku lebih mudah menuju kesana.

Aku menggandeng lengan Miku. Kami seperti dua orang wanita dewasa yang baru saja datang ke sebuah pesta seperti ini.

Aku melempar senyum pada siapapun yang memandangiku. Begitupun Miku. Entah mengapa, bukan satu atau dua orang yang memandangiku. Bahkan semua perhatian mereka tersorot pada kami berdua yang memang tergolong terlambat dalam sebuah pesta seperti ini.

Setelah berdiri di posisi yang tepat, semua tamu juga sudah lengkap. Ayah dan paman Big Al mengumumkan pertuangan Luka dan Gakupo.

Luka mengenakan gaun yang sebelumnya aku bayangkan, ya, aku benar.

Sedangkan Gakupo mengenakan jas hitam dengan kemeja hitam di dalamnya. Dasi kupu-kupu menghiasi lehernya.

Astaga, aku jadi teringat akan seseorang.

Mataku mencari ke sekeliling.

Tiba-tiba aku terpaku pada sosok yang memang sedang memandangiku juga.

Ya, sosok yang aku cari, tapi tunggu, di sebelahnya, gadis berambut panjang, dengan rambut yang di kepang dan rambutnya ia letakkan pada bagian kanan bahunya. Ya, itu Neru.

Dan, ia sedang berada di sebelah Len.

Duh, perasaan ini datang lagi, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dari Len. Entah ia masih mengamatiku atau tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Sebenarnya peduli.

Aku ini munafik.

"Dipersilahkan pada calon putri dan putra kami silahkan bertukar cincin," semua orang bertepuk tangan, tidak terkecuali denganku.

Gakupo tersenyum bahagia, sementara ku lihat, Luka masih tersenyum tipis dan datar seperti biasa.

"Nee, Luka nee-chan kan baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu," bisikku pada Miku.

Miku tersenyum. "Ya, mungkin Luka nee-chan sudah berusaha untuk belajar mencintai orang itu,"

Aku ber 'oh' ria lalu mengangguk.

Pesta semakin meriah, dan ini baru saja pesta pertuangan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan pesta pernikahan mereka nantinya.

Aku mencari sosok nii-san ku. Ia sudah tidah terlihat di sekelilingku.

"Rinny, ini, minuman untukmu," ucap Miku sambil menyerahkan segelas syrup berwarna oranye.

"Ah, arigatou nee," ucapku lalu meneguk sedikit syrup itu.

"Eh iya, aku tadi melihat Len ada di beranda atas, mungkin kau bisa kesana," bisik Miku.

Aku melotot. Tersenyum. Aku memutuskan untuk menyusulnya.

Tapi baru saja sampai ke tangga di bagian tengah, aku melihat Neru sudah berjalan menuju beranda yang Miku maksud.

Aduuuuuuh, kenapa harus begini sih, pikirku.

Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan mood.

Miku yang memberi aba-aba dan menanyakan keadaanku tersenyum dan terkikik. Sementara aku membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahuku. Aku meletakkan gelas syrup yang aku minum di sebuah meja yang sudah di sediakan di sisi kanan dekat dinding.

Mungkin saat ini ekspresi Miku sedang melongo.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam. Menjauhi aula.

"Rghhhhhhhh kenapa mood ku jadi suka berubah-ubah seperti ini sih…..," gumamku sembari berjalan cepat dengan mengangkat sebagian gaunku.

High heels ku mempersulit jalanku. Aku menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Bagus, tidak ada orang ataupun bangsawan disini, mungkin pelayan yang sedang berlalu lalang, masa bodoh.

Aku melepas sepatuku dan berniat menentengnya ke kamar.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH," aku berteriak lega setelah mengunci pintu kamar dan membanting tubuh di ranjang.

Aku memandangi sebuket mawar dari nii-san, ah sudah, aku mau memanggilnya Len saja jika author memerintahkanku untuk memikirkannya.

Bunga itu sudah aku letakkan di vas dan aku letakkan vas itu di meja kecil di pojok kamar.

"Ah, sudah layu, rupanya," aku mengambil semua mawar itu. Dan berniat membuangnya di luar.

Aku membuka kunci pintu kamarku. Baru saja akan kubuka daun pintu, tiba-tiba Len masuk dan mendorongku masuk ke dalam kamar kembali.

Aku melotot kaget. Ia mengunci pintu kamarku.

"Phuffffh," ia menepis keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya lalu memandangku.

"Halo," sapanya dengan senyum khasnya.

Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Mawar merah yang aku bawa berserakan.

"Eh, sudah layu ya," ia menghampiriku dan mengambil semua mawar yang aku genggam.

"Besok akan ku ganti ya," ucapnya lagi. Ia meletakkan mawar itu di meja riasku.

Aku hanya memandangi tingkah lakunya yang berubah drastis. Tadi siang makhluk ini kan cuek sekali. Dingin sekali maksudku.

"Apa yang nii-san lakukan?" tanyaku.

Len tertawa. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke ranjangku.

"Kabur dari Neru, jangan katakana pada siapapun ya," ucapnya dengan santai, tetap dengan senyumnya yang khas.

_Well_, ini membuatku lega. Aku menghampiri Len dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Eh, tapi kenapa harus kesini, aku baru saja akan, tidur," ucapku memberanikan diri.

Len menoleh dan mendongak. Mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Yasudah, ayo tidur bersama," ucap Len dengan tampang polos.

Mendengar ucapannya barusan aku langsung gugup. Wajahku pasti sudah memerah.

Ia mengatakannya tanpa wajah berdosa.

Astagaaaaaaa, kakak ku ini…..

"Lho? Kenapa? Kita biasanya juga sering tidur bersama," ucapnya lagi. Namun kini dihiasi senyum miring jahilnya.

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. "Nii-san, tapi kita kan sudah besar, lagi pula, kamarmu nanti kosong,"

Len tertawa. Ia duduk dan membanting dirinya ke kasur ku.

Aku hanya mendengus. "Kau ini," aku duduk di kursi meja riasku sembari mencopot semua perhiasan yang menempel pada tubuhku. Kecuali gaunku tentunya.

"Eh iya, Rin, kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, selera Miku ternyata bagus, sependapat denganku," ucap Len sambil bersandar di sandaran ranjangku dan menatap ku. Aku bisa melihat ia memandangiku melewati cermin rias yang memang berada berhadapan dengan ranjangku.

"Errrr," aku menggeram sedikit kesal. Kesal karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berdiam di meja rias ini.

"Tapi kalau semua orang mencarimu bagaimana nii?" tanyaku sambil menghampirinya dan berdiri di sisi ranjangku.

Len berhenti bersandar dan melepas dasinya. Ia juga melepas jasnya, dan membuka satu kancing kemejanya.

"Sekarang aku balik, kalau semua orang mencarimu?" tanyanya.

Aku benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah nya yang ya, terlalu santai.

"Eh iya, " ia menarik tanganku, aku terduduk di pinggiran ranjang.

Wajahku mulai memerah. Aduh Rin bodoh, mudah sekali sepertinya wajahku memerah, author yang membuatku seperti ini, semoga kau mendapat balasannya.

"Apa?" aku menoleh kearahnya dengan malas-malas.

Mendadak suasana hening menyelimuti kami. Aku dan Len benar-benar dalam keadaan diam. Namun aku masih memandanginya, begitupun dia. Meski jantungku sudah berdebar sangat kencang.

"Jantungmu, terlihat sangat cepat sekali," Len tiba-tiba tertawa setelah mengamati dadaku.

"Nii-san!" aku menutupi bagian yang baru saja ia amati.

Len masih tertawa. Aku membuang muka dan berniat bangkit. Namun tangannya mencegah aku untuk bangkit.

"Kemari," ia menarik dagu ku dan menciumku dengan lembut. Untuk menit-menit pertama, aku benar-benar shock, ciuman itu berlangsung sekitar 20 menit. Aku mendorong nii-san pelan. Namun ia semakin menekan tubuhku agar tetap didekatnya.

Dan ini adalah _first kiss_-ku. Menurutku ini cukup lama dalam ukuran _first kiss._

Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat di wajahku. Kami sedikit terengah-engah.

Lalu dahiku dan dahinya bersentuhan. Kami saling bersandar.

Aku bisa merasakan panas yang menjalar di tubuhku. Aku buru-buru menjauhkan diri dan mengelap bibirku.

Astaga, kakak ku ini benar-benar gila. Tapi jujur saja, aku senang. Bukan berarti aku senang karena dia gila, tapi karena ciuman tadi.

"Nii….nii…..nii-san," aku benar-benar gugup. Ia masih memandangi ku. Tepat pada mataku.

Astaga, matanya indah sekali, sinar bulan terpantul disana.

"Maaf, Rin, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaanku," ucapnya pelan. Bisa aku rasakan kegugupan yang sama pada dirinya.

Aku diam. Mencerna kata-kata itu. Masih sedikit bingung. Yap. Aku mengerti.

"Jadi…," aku memberanikan diri untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari seorang kakak pada adiknya," ucapnya dengan lancar dan fasih. Namun tetap pelan. Nafasnya juga terasa. Karena jarak ku hanya sekitar 30 cm darinya.

Astaga, perasaanku senang sekali. Aku ingin memeluknya, namun ia sudah terlebih dulu melakukan itu.

"Maaf, aku tahu ini tidak bisa dibiarkan," bisiknya.

"Len nii-san," aku menggumamkan namanya.

"Hn?" ia melepas pelukannya.

"A-aku, aku ju-juga, sa-sa-sama," kegagapanku membuatnya tertawa setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Eh, tapi benarkah?" tanyanya, wajahnya kembali menjadi serius.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Dan seperti biasa, meremas gaunku untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup ini. Tapi gaun malam yang aku kenakan benar-benar tidak enak untuk diremas. Terlalu licin.

"Baguslah, setidaknya, kita bisa saja membantah ayah dan ibu nantinya,"

Aku tergelak. Menelan ludah setelah ia mengatakan itu. Berpikir apakah nantinya aku berani bertindak seperti yang ia katakan.

"Oh iya, bibirmu rasanya strawberry, apa kau pakai lip balm strawberry?" tanya Len jahil sembari mengelap bibirnya dengan gaya sok keren. Tapi kuakui dia memang keren.

Aku memalingkan wajah kearah pintu kamar.

"Sepertinya ada yang datang, bagaimana ini?" tanyaku.

Ia bangkit dan menghampiri pintu itu. "Biar aku yang tangani, kau disini saja," ucapnya. Ia membuka kunci pintu kamar, bersamaan dengan ketukan yang berasal dari luar.

"Ngh, Len, kau disini rupanya," Miku menghela napas.

Len tersenyum sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Miku melongok, ia melirik kearahku. "Ah, aku kira Rin sedang tidak di sini," ucap Miku.

Tiba-tiba ia langsung mendadak kaget. "Eh! Apa yang kalian laku-," Len membungkam mulut Miku.

"Jangan keras-keras, aku 'belum' melakukan apa-apa kok," ucap Len pelan.

Miku kembali tenang. Namun ia masih kelojotan cemas. Melihat kerah baju Len yang sudah terbuka dan sepatuku yang sudah aku lepas secara asal-asalan.

"Aduuuh, apa yang kau maksud dengan belum?" tanya Miku semakin cemas dan sesekali melongok kearahku yang ada didalam.

Len tertawa. Dari belakang aku bisa memperhatikan wajahnya yang memang, ya, tampan dari sisi manapun.

"Yasudah lah, aku mau kembali ke pesta, aku akan bilang kalian ada di kamar masing-masing," ucap Miku sambil berlalu meninggalkan kami berdua…lagi.

Len kembali mengunci pintu.

Ia menaikkan bahu dan menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu berjalan kearahku.

"Kau masih shock ya?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Ini yang paling aku benci, aku benci merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang.

Aku menggeleng. Lalu perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Lalu menguap.

"Kau ngantuk ya?" tanyanya sembari membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjangku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Mataku perlahan menjadi sayu. Aku mengambil dress piyamaku di lemari. Lalu menuju pintu kamar mandi kamarku.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Len.

"Ganti baju nii," jawabku sembari menepuk-nepuk mulutku. Aku heran, bisa-bisanya aku merasa ngantuk setelah melakukan hal ini.

"Ganti baju disini saja," ucap Len dengan senyum nakalnya.

Aku mendadak melotot dan langsung buru-buru menutup pintu kamar mandi. Bergegas mengganti pakaianku dengan piyama.

Setelah selesai. Aku melihat Len sudah tertidur diatas kasurku.

Mau tidak mau aku harus tidur satu kasur bersamanya.

"Oyasumi, nii-san," bisikku perlahan.

Malam ini benar-benar sebuah malam yang menurutku sebagai malam yang penuh kesenangan, dan kekecewaan juga, kecewa karena Len adalah kakak ku, senang karena Len memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku juga merasakan sebuah dosa besar menghampiri kami berdua.

Ya, dosa besar.

_**End of Rin's P.O.V**_

** ~Cursed Palace~**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Gomenasai... nda bisa bales review satu-satu, hmmm kalo soal typo saya akan coba untuk memperbaikinya. Hehehehe<br>**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy This Story! ^_^**

**Don't like don't read but I guess you can try to like this #maksa *digorok***

**Dislcaimer!**

**Vocaloid Cuma punya dia - Om Yamaha **©

**Dipersembahkan untuk : Rein Yuujiro **_(Terima kasih udah mempercayakan buat fic dan terima kasih untuk request yang melatih sekali dalam membuat fic pair ini ) _^.^ hehehe

* * *

><p>Semenjak kejadian malam itu, Rin dan Len lebih terlihat jarang berdampingan saat diluar dan di hadapan orang-orang. Mereka hanya akan berdua jika di tempat-tempat tertutup atau di tempat sewajarnya karena bila mereka berdekatan, Rin akan gugup dan Len jadi ikut salah tingkah. Hanya Miku yang mengetahui semuanya.<p>

Hari itu, di istana Crypton sedang disibukkan oleh persiapan-persiapan menjelang malam pernikahan Luka dan Gakupo. Namun sebelum mengadakan pesta, resepsi pernikahan yang akan dilaksanakan di gereja terlebih dahulu, membuat para pelayan tidak perlu terburu-buru saat itu.

Miku dan Rin menemani Luka yang sedang melaksanakan tradisi pelepasan masa lajang.

Ia harus mandi kembang 32 rupa. Ritual seperti itu dilakukan di pinggir danau istana. Disana ada sebuah keran yang sengaja ditanam untuk keperluan serbaguna.

Hanya ada kerabat keluarga yang menyaksikan ritual itu, karena ritual itu tertutup.

Para dayang terpercaya yang membantu berlangsungnya ritual itu.

"Nee-chan, kau kapan menyusul Luka nee-chan?" tanya Rin pada Miku. Wajah Miku langsung bersemu merah. Pipinya menjadi lebih manis.

"Kau akan memainkan biola ya nanti malam?" tanya Rin lagi.

Miku mengangguk. "Aku berduet dengan salah seorang pelayan,"

Rin melongo. "Oh ya? Siapa?"

Miku tertunduk. "Uhm, sebenarnya, aduh, nanti saja aku akan ceritakan padamu, sekarang simak dulu ritual ini, kita bisa kena marah," ucap Miku sambil memelankan volume bicaranya.

Setelah menyaksikan ritual mandi kembang, Rin dan Miku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Miku. Para dayang dan ibunda mereka sedang sibuk mendandani Luka dan memberi beberapa masukan-masukan.

Miku mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menceritakan semuanya tentang Kaito.

"APA? Jadi kau…..jatuh cinta pada orang itu?" tanya Rin dengan suara yang kurang terkontrol.

Miku mengangguk malu. Pipinya terlihat memerah. Benar-benar merah.

"Lalu, dia sudah tahu perasaanmu?" tanya Rin.

Miku menggeleng.

"Lho? Kenapa?" Rin menepuk pahanya.

Miku tersenyum. Ia menunduk malu. "Aku….aku belum berani mengutarakannya,"

Rin sweatdrop. "Hmm kau ini, yasudahlah, tapi… aku berdo'a untukmu nee," ucap Rin sembari menepuk bahu Miku.

"Ehm, terima kasih Rinny," Miku memeluk Rin.

Rin menghela napas sembari meniup poninya.

.

.

Sore itu, suasana gereja besar yang berada di tengah kota dipenuhi kerabat dekat keluarga kerajaan Crypton. Beberapa jalan ditutup sementara. Karena banyak kereta kuda kerajaan yang terparkir di pinggir-pinggir jalan, lagipula resepsi itu dilaksanakan pada sore hari, dan keadaan sekitar sudah mulai sepi. Hanya ada pedagang yang baru saja menutup tokonya atau pedagang yang baru saja merapikan stand tenda nya.

Rin an Len duduk di bangku barisan kedua dari depan bersama kerabat dari keluarga Gakupo.

Mereka menyaksikan upacara suci yang diadakan di gereja itu. Tubuh proposional Gakupo sudah berdiri di altar dihadapan pendeta. Ia terlihat sangat gagah di hadapan para tamu, ditambah lagi dengan senyum khas-nya yang memikat para wanita.

Ia menunggu Luka masuk dari pintu depan gereja.

Raja Leon mengantar Luka dengan diiringi dengan Miku sebagai pembawa ekor gaun pengantin Luka. Sementara, sepupu kerajaan Crypton, Oliver dan Yuki yang menjadi pembawa keranjang bunga yang mengiringi Luka. Luka terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun putih yang sangat bersih. Gaun itu diwariskan turun temurun oleh keluarga Kagamine. Luka menampilkan senyumnya yang khas. Dingin dan cuek namun tetap membuatnya terlihat manis.

Mereka tampak lucu dengan pakaian pengantin kecil yang dikenakan.

Oliver sebagai pengantin kecil laki-laki dan Yuki sebagai pengantin kecil perempuan.

Mereka benar-benar cocok.

Len menggenggam tangan Rin dengan kencang. Ia meremasnya. Rin tersenyum saat Len menoleh dan melempar senyum padanya.

Upacara pernikahan itu diiringi musik yang dimainkan oleh pelayan gadungan kerajaan, Kaito.

Ia memainkannya dengan indah. Alunan musiknya berhenti saat pengantin wanita sampai altar.

Diganti dengan sumpah dan janji yang diucapkan oleh pendeta, agar Gakupo dan Luka bisa mengulangi sumpah dan janji suci itu kembali.

Setelah dengan lancar mengucapkan janji itu satu sama lain.

"Sekarang, kau boleh mencium pasanganmu," ucap pendeta itu.

Gakupo merangkul pinggang gadis dihadapannya. Luka sedikit berjinjit agar bisa mencium pasangannya juga.

Meski dalam keadaan terpaksa, Luka dengan sabar dan tegar melewati upacara itu. Dan mau tidak mau, mulai saat ini, ia harus belajar mencintai orang itu.

Semua orang tersenyum dan ada yang menangis melihat kejadian yang dramatis. Rin menggenggam tangan Len dan memasukkan jemarinya ke sela-sela jemari Len.

Ratu Lily terharu dan menangis. Ia memeluk bibi Ann yang ada di sebelahnya. Suasana gereja saat itu penuh dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Setelah upacara selesai, semua orang bergegas menuju kerajaan, dengan beberapa kereta kuda yang sudah raja Leon siapkan. Adapula tamu bangsawanyang sudah menggunakan kereta kudanya masing-masing.

Pesta malam baru saja akan dimulai.

.

.

.

Seluruh kerajaan dipenuhi orang-orang yang diundang dalam pesta pernikahan Luka dan Gakupo.

Pesta diadakan diluar maupun didalam. Namun halaman yang dipakai adalah halaman belakang istana. Karena pemandangan danau buatan yang cukup menghiasi pesta.

Luka mengenakan sebuah gaun bergaya victoria lengkap dengan kurungan gaunnya. Gaun itu berwarna putih dengan renda-renda berwarna pink. Sewarna dengan rambutnya. Ia menggerai rambutnya.

Rin mengenakan gaun panjang polos dengan warna kuning serta sebuah pita medium di bagian dada kanannya. Renda putih menghiasi bagian bawah gaun itu. Rambutnya ia gulung keatas dan ia juga mengenakan sarung tangan dan sepatu yang sewarna dengan gaunnya.

Sementara Miku mengenakan dress serupa dengan Rin, tanpa lengan, ia mengenakannya di atas dada, tali temali yang menyatukan bagian kanan dan kiri dress itu pada punggung membuat Miku terlihat langsing. Dan ia memang langsing. Gaun itu sudah mekar, meski Miku tidak mengenakan kurungan pakaian. Rambutnya ia gerai dan ia buat sedikit keriting.

Miku bersiap-siap di sebuah sudut tempat ia akan menampilkan permainan biola dan piano yang akan dimainkan oleh Kaito.

Sementara Rin mencari sosok Len.

"Astaga, pasti ada Neru disni," gumam Rin pelan.

Ia mencari ke sekeliling. Lalu mendapati sosok Neru yang memang benar sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Len yang berakting sabar menghadapinya. Mereka di suatu sudut ruangan dekat dari para musisi yang akan menampilkan karya mereka.

Mereka sama-sama menggenggam gelas dengan syrup warna oranye.

"Ah, syrup jeruk," gumam Rin lagi. Ia mengamati mereka dari kejauhan.

Merasa diperhatikan, Len menoleh kearahnya, namun Rin buru-buru buang muka. Ia buru-buru mencari kegiatan lain, berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu entah kemana.

Rin bingung harus menunggu pesta dimulai dengan melakukan kegiatan apa, Miku memainkan musik, sedangkan Luka, dia yang menikah saat ini.

Tiba-tiba suara raja Leon terdengar dari pengeras suara.

"Malam ini, mari kita rayakan, pesta pernikahan putri ku yang pertama, Luka Kagamine bersama Gakupo Kamui, dan Luka, sekarang berganti nama menjadi Luka Kamui…."

"…dan juga, aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah datang ke tempat ini, menyempatkan diri, dan menikmati pesta ini," lanjut raja Leon.

"Bersulang untuk pernikahan putriku dan putrid bangsawan Al," ucap raja Leon sambil mengangkat gelas minumannya.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan ikut mengangkat gelas minumannya.

Luka dan Gakupo duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja yang diatasnya sudah ditutupi taplak putih dengan renda berhiaskan bunga mawar putih.

Masing-masing orang tua berada di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka.

Namun orang tua Gakupo berada di sisi Luka, sedangkan sebaliknya, raja dan ratu Kagamine berada di sisi Gakupo.

Musik mengalun. Miku mulai memainkan biolanya, diikuti alunan piano dari permainan Kaito dan beberapa alat musik lainnya.

Beberapa pasangan sudah ada yang berdansa, beberapa juga ada yang lebih memilih menyantap hidangan di halaman belakang istana.

Ada pula yang berbincang-bincang dan menikmati keadaan halaman belakang.

Rin berjalan menelusuri area pesta, ia melempar senyum pada siapapun yang melihatnya.

Bingung akan melakukan apa.

Ia mengamati wajah Luka yang masih dalam senyum datar. Menurut Rin senyum itu bukanlah senyum bahagia seorang Luka, kakaknya.

"Nee-chan," gumamnya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya. didepan dada.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat Len sedang berdansa dengan Neru.

Rin membuatkan matanya. Ia mencengkram keras gelas yang ia genggam.

Neru tampak menikmati dansa itu, ia memeluk tubuh Len, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Len.

'_Tahan Rin, tahaaaan,'_ Rin memejamkan mata dan mencoba memikirkan hal-hal yang manis yang pernah Len lakukan padanya.

'_Bunga mawar, senyuman, melukis bersama, berjalan diam-diam bersama, pelukan, dan terakhir…,' _Rin menggeleng-geleng kepalanya membuyarkan lamunan nakalnya itu.

Saat berbalik badan, seorang pelayan tidak sengaja menumpahkan nampan dengan gelas diatasnya.

Syrup berwarna merah itu tumpah ke gaun Rin.

"Aw," Rin menjerit setengah berteriak. Namun hanya orang-orang disekitarnya yang mendengarnya.

Karena aula istana bukan sembarang aula. Aula itu cukup besar.

Semua orang disana menoleh.

"ASTAGA, maaf tuan putri, hamba ceroboh sekali, maaf, maaaaaaf sekali," pelayan itu buru-buru mengeluarkan saputangannya dan mengelap bagian perut gaun Rin lalu memungut nampan dan pecahan gelas yang pecah.

Rin berjongkok dan membantu pelayan itu. "Maaf ya, aku juga ceroboh, mari aku ban- Aww," sebuah pecahan gelas menyayat jari telunjuk Rin.

Pelayan itu buru-buru mencegah Rin membantunya.

"Aduh, tuan putri, maaf sekali, sekarang lebih baik saya bantu membersihkan lu-,"

"Sudah tidak apa, aku bisa sendiri kok, maaf sekali lagi ya," Rin pergi meninggalkan pelayan itu sambil berlari menaiki tangga.

Mata seorang Len mengamati kemana sosok Rin pergi.

"Neru, maaf, sebentar, aku harus pergi sebentar ya," ucap Len melepas rangkulan tangan Neru di punggungnya.

"Ah, baiklah, silahkan," Neru tersenyum. Namun ia tidak hanya tersenyum.

Setelah mengetahui kemana Len akan pergi, ia mengikutinya dari belakang.

Rin mencuci jari telunjuknya lalu menghisapnya.

'_Rnghh aku lebih baik sakit gigi ketimbang harus merasakan perih seperti ini,'_ pikir Rin sambil terus menghisap darahnya yang terus menerus keluar.

Ia berdiri dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang diletakkan di atas wastafle yang diletakkan di lorong sempit menuju kamar mandi pria dan kamar mandi wanita.

Ia melihat sosok Len sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Len sembari mendekati Rin yang memegangi jari telunjuknya.

Rin berbalik badan. Ia menyembunyikan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidaaak, aku hanya terbeset sesuatu, aku sudah mengobatinya," jawab Rin dengan gugup tapi tetap mencoba santai.

Len menyipitkan mata dan mengerutkan dahinya, menarik tangan Rin yang terluka.

"Kau sudah menghisapnya?" tanya Len.

Rin mengangguk ragu.

Len buru-buru membersihkan luka Rind an mengobatinya dengan plester yang entah darimana datangnya. Tapi ia sudah mendapatkan plester itu dari kantongnya.

"Kau terbeset apa?" tanya Len sambil membalut luka Rin dengan plester itu.

"Pecahan gelas, tadi aku….mengacau," ucap Rin sambil menunjuk ke noda syrup yang terdapat di perutnya.

Len geleng-geleng kepala. "Ceroboh, lain kali hati-hati," ucapnya.

Rin mengangguk sambil menggigit jari-jari tangan kanannya.

Len tertawa. Tingkah adiknya itu membuatnya semakin gemas dengannya.

"Yasudah, ayo kembali ke pesta," ucapnya sembari menawarkan lengannya untuk Rin gandeng.

Neru buru-buru kembali ke aula setelah menguping pembicaraan Rin dan Len dari balik tembok yang berada di samping lorong itu.

.

.

Seusai pesta, anggota keluarga yang bersangkutan mengantar Luka dan Gakupo sampai gerbang istana. Mereka memilih berbulan madu singkat di kediaman yang baru Gakupo beli untuk mereka berdua.

Lalu keluarga Kamui pamit dan menyusul kepergian kereta kuda yang Luka dan Gakupo naiki.

Raja dan ratu Kagamine beserta Miku melambaikan tangan pada kereta kuda yang perlahan menghilang dari kejauhan.

"Eh iya, Len dan Rin kemana ya?" tanya ratu. Miku menelan ludah.

"Mungkin sudah lelah," jawabnya cepat-cepat. Menghilangkan kecurigaan yang nantinya bermunculan.

"Kemarikan jarimu Rin," ucap Len yang berbaring di sebelah Rin. Tangan kiri len terlentang dan Rin tertidur diatas tangan kirinya. Rin memberikan tangan kanannya.

Len membuka plester Rin.

"Eh, mau kau apakan?" Rin kaget lalu terduduk.

Len mengamati jari Rin.

"Syukurlah, darahnya masih mengalir," ucap Len sembari menarik telunjuk Rin. Len menggigit jari telunjuk kirinya sendiri dengan taringnya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Nii-san apa yang kau-,"

Len menempelkan kedua telunjuk mereka yang penuh darah.

"Nii-san, tapi di dalam darahku ini memang sudah ada darahmu, kan?" tanya Rin mendekat kearah Len, karena posisinya seperti sedang dipaksa melepas telunjuknya.

"Kau ini keras kepala ya," Rin menarik telunjuknya.

"Eeeeh tunggu, aku belum memplester jari ini," ucap Len mengeluarkan plester yang sejak pertama ia tidak tahu darimana asalnya.

"Nah begini," ia menyatukan kedua telunjuk mereka dengan dua plester yang membalut telunjuk itu. Punggung tangan kanan Rin dan punggung tangan kiri Len saling bertemu.

Wajah Rin memerah.

Rin menghela napas. "Oh iya, maaf ya, sudah mengganggu acaramu dengan Neru," ucap Rin.

Len melongo. "Acara yang mana?"

Rin menepuk jidat."Dansamu ituuuuu,"

Len tertawa. "Jadi kau cemburu? Hahahaahahahaha,"

Rin merengut.

Len mengajaknya bangkit dan turun dari kasur. Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Punggung tangan kanan dan kiri mereka tetap menempel karena ada plester yang merekat pada telunjuk mereka.

Sementara tangan kanan len melingkar di pinggang Rin.

Rin meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas dada Len.

"Sekarang kita dansa tanpa irama, siap?" Len menarik Rin agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Wajah Rin bersemu merah. Ia sudah tidak terlalu gugup melakukan kegiatan berdua dan berdekatan seperti ini dengan Len.

Mereka berputar-putar seakan-akan mereka berdansa di sebuah aula besar, hanya mereka berdua dan para pemain musik.

Setelah lelah. Mereka berhenti berdansa lalu duduk di tepi kasur Rin.

Masih dalam keadaan 'menempel', mereka harus duduk bersebelahan.

"Nii-san, aku benar-benar takut akan dosa besar yang kita buat," ucap Rin.

Len menoleh. Ia menghela napas.

"Ngh, dosa ya? Tapi kita kan baru melakukan sebatas ini," ucap Len.

Rin melongo. Ia melirik kakaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal lain yang lebih? Kita memang sudah berdosa kan?" tanya Len dengan nada yang cukup jail.

Rin melotot. "Kau mau apa?" ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Len.

Len tertawa. "Hahahaha sudah ah, ayo tidur," Len berbaring di pinggir ranjang. Sementara Rin hanya bisa mengikuti kemana telunjuk Len membawa telunjuknya pergi.

.

.

.

Miku menyemprot beberapa tanaman bunga kecil yang tertanam di pot-pot yang berjajar di sekeliling gazebo sebagai penghias yang unik. Semprotan yang Miku berikan pada tanaman-tanaman itu tentu bukan semprotan biasa, ia mencampurkannya dengan pupuk dan beberapa obat-obatan yang memang dikhususkan untuk tanaman berjenis tersebut.

"Nona muda, ssst nona muda," panggil sebuah suara dari balik pohon yang berada di sebelah gazebo belakang.

Kaito memanggilnya nona muda karena masih banyak pengurus kebersihan kerajaan yang membereskan beberapa kerusakan seusai pesta di kebun belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku dengan volume suara yang kecil.

"Hari ini kau mau ikut denganku tidak?" tanya Kaito.

Miku berpikir sejenak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya dengan imut.

"Baiklah," ucap Miku. "Tapi kemana dulu?"

Kaito tertawa kecil. "Yang jelas, kau harus membawa biolamu, mengerti? Sekarang aku harus membantu mereka semua membereskan kekacauan ini," ucap Kaito.

"Hai," Miku mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyemprot tanaman-tanaman yang berada mengelilingi gazebo di halaman belakangnya.

Len mengancing lengan kemejanya. Rin mengambilkan sebuah rompi berwarna hitam beserta sebuah dasi kupu-kupu yang akan Len pakai pagi itu.

"Nan, rapi," Rin tersenyum. Ia memutar tubuh Len menghadap ke kaca.

"Aku sudah merasa menjadi suamimu, hahahaha,"

Rin tersenyum, pipinya bersemu merah. "Aku juga sudah merasa sebagai istrimu,"

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan masuk ke dalam kamar Len, karena kebetulan saat itu, kamar Len tidak ditutup.

"Ah, maaf nona, tuan, tapi raja memanggil pangeran," ucap pelayan itu sambil membungkuk berkali-kali.

Rin menghampiri pelayan itu ."Memangnya ada urusan apa?"

Len masih sibuk mengancing lengan kemeja yang satunya.

"Ini soal serangan, diketahui serangan sudah dimulai di pintu barat negeri Crypton," jelas pelayan itu.

Rin melongo sambil membulatkan matanya. Len mengecup puncak kepala Rin lalu berlalu pergi.

Pelayan itu hanya heran melihat tingkah mereka.

Miku berjalan mengendap menuju paviliun pelayan. Iya menunggu Kaito sambil menenteng biolanya.

"Hey, cepat lah," Miku mendengus kesal. Wajahnya sudah terlipat seperti kertas lusuh.

Kaito tertawa. Ia bergegas menggandeng Miku menuju kereta kuda.

Mereka berdua menuju sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah diduga oleh seorang Miku Kagamine.

"Ayah, apa serangan itu sudah memakan korban?" tanya Len sambil mengamati ayahnya yang sedang mondar mandir.

"Tidak, tapi ada beberapa sandera sepertinya, ayah juga tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan dari kerajaan kita," ucap raja Leon sambil terus mondar mandir.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu sebingung ini kan?" ucap Lily sambil merangkul lengan suaminya dan menyuruhnya sedikit rileks.

Raja Leon duduk dan mencoba tenang, memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Astaga, Luka nee-san kan sedang ada di rumah Gakupo nii-san, rumah mereka ada di sebelah barat, bagaimana ini?" ucap Len sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Beberapa pengawal dan menteri kerajaan ikut berkumpul disana.

"Lily, sebaiknya kau pergi ke tempat Rin dan Miku, aku tidak mau mereka keluar istana untuk hari ini," ucap raja Leon cemas.

Akhirnya ratu Lily memutuskan untuk pergi dan membiarkan para pria menyelesaikan strategi dan rencana untuk menangani kekacauan ini.

.

.

Rin melukis Lucy untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, namun kali itu ia memilih kamar Miku untuk tempat melukisnya. Karena kebetulan Lucy juga sedang tertidur di keranjang tidur miliknya.

_**KLEK**_

Pintu kamar Miku terbuka. Rin menoleh. Sosok ibunya sudah berdiri disana.

"Ibu, ada apa sebenarnya?" Rin berhenti melukis. Ia gelisah akan kabar tentang keadaan kerajaannya.

"Jangan khawatir, semua sudah bersiap-siap, Rin, lagipula, kita tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusan pria," jelas ratu Lily sambil brdiri di samping Rin.

Rin memeluk ibundanya dari samping.

Ia benar-benar tidak tega untuk berkata jujur tentangnya dan Len. Apalagi di saat genting seperti ini.

"Oh iya, dimana Miku?" tanya ratu Lily.

Rin menggeleng pelan. Mendadak ratu Lily cemas.

"Ibu akan mencarinya, kau jangan keluar istana ya," ucap ibundanya.

Rin mengangguk mengerti.

Ia tidak mengerti kecemasan macam apa yang sedang melanda kerajaannya.

Kaito membantu Miku turun dari kereta kuda, mereka sampai ke sebuah rumah kecil yang berada di pedalaman wilayah hutan barat.

"Memangnya di dalam sini ada apa?" tanya Miku.

Kaito tersenyum sambil membuka pintu bangunan itu. Beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain. Semua anak kecil di dalam sana berusia sekitar 6 tahun.

"Waaaah liaaat! Kaito-senpai datang," ucap salah seorang anak. Kaito mempersilahkan semua anak itu untuk memeluk dirinya.

Ada 7 orang anak-anak di dalam rumah itu.

"Hey, hey, santai, aku membawa seseorang yang pandai bermain musik," ucap Kaito.

Miku tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangan.

Anak-anak itu terpukau melihat penampilan Miku dalam balutan gaun yang mewah.

"Eh iya, bibi Meiko mana?" tanya Kaito.

Seorang anak menggandeng tangan Kaito dan membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Sementara Miku bersama anak-anak yang lain menyusul.

Terbaring seorang wanita berusia sekitar seusia dengan Luka, 21-22 tahunan.

"Kenalkan Miku, dia adalah kakakku yang merawat semua anak disini," ucap Kaito.

Miku menghampiri wanita itu. Meski muda dan senyumnya masih terlihat cantik, ia terkulai lemas di atas sebuah kasur kecil yang sudah rusak.

Seprainya kotor dan debu ada dimana-mana.

"Aku Miku Kagamine," Miku menjabat tangan Meiko yang masih lemas.

"Whoaaa Miku-senpai, bukankah Kagamine adalah marga keluarga raja?" ucap salah seorang anak.

Miku tersenyum. "Apa iya? Hmm aku juga baru tahu," ucap Miku sambil mengedipkan mata pada Kaito.

"Oh iya, siapa yang mau main musik?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku,"

"Aku, aku, aku,"

"Aku mau!"

Semua anak histeris.

Akhirnya Miku memainkan biolanya di kamar itu. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghayati permainan biolanya.

"Miku kemana?" ratu Lily histeris sambil mencengkram kuat bahu seorang pelayan.

Rin menyusul ibundanya bersama Lucy yang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Bu, tenang dulu, lebih baik ibu duduk," Rin menuntun ibundanya untuk duduk.

Suasana genting menyelimuti ruangan keluarga itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa Miku ketemu?" tanya sebuah suara. Raja Leon datang bersama Len dan beberapa pengawal.

Rin menggeleng. Ia memijat-mijat lengan ibundanya.

"Astaga, kemana dia," gumam sang raja.

"Ayah, aku akan mencarinya, izinkan aku," Len membungkuk.

Raja Leon menoleh dan mengamati anaknya, ia mempercayakan Miku pada Len.

"Baiklah, bawa Dell, dan Ted bersamamu," ucap raja Leon sambil memerintahkan kedua pengawalnya yang bernama Dell dan Ted bersama Len.

Rin menggenggam pita di dada gaunnya.

Ia kembali menenangkan sang ibunda. Raja Leon mengusap-usap punggung Rin.

Anak-anak di rumah kecil yang di akui Kaito sebagai rumahnya, memainkan biola Miku. Mereka sangat senang dapat menyentuh sebuah alat musik yang belum pernah mereka sentuh.

"Oh iya, Miku, aku ingin sekali mengatakan ini sejak lama," ucap Kaito.

Miku menoleh kearah Kaito.

"Sekian lama aku mencari informasi tentang dirimu, hingga aku bisa merasa sedekat ini, aku merasa…..," pria berambut biru gelap itu menghentikan kalimatnya. "….aku merasa ada perasaan lain, yang mengiginkanmu," lanjut Kaito.

"Jadi?" Miku menunggu pernyataan selanjutnya.

"Tapi ini tidak mungkin, kau kan putri kerajaan," ucap Kaito lagi.

Miku tertawa. "Memangnya kenapa? Hahahaha,"

Kaito mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Miku yang sama sekali tidak marah.

"Jujur saja ya Kaito, kau adalah laki-laki ketiga yang dekat denganku setelah Lenny dan sepupu Oliver," ucap Miku.

Kaito tersenyum. "Jadi?"

Semua anak-anak mengelilingi mereka. Mereka bertepuk tangan melihat pasangan baru itu.

"Ayoooo cium, cium, cium," semua anak berseru mendukung Kaito dan Miku.

Kaito dan Miku sama-sama memalingkan wajah, pipi mereka sama-sama menampilkan warna merah muda yang cantik.

"Ayah, lebih baik mencegah Luka nee-chan untuk pulang besok, aku khawatir," ucap Rin sambil menelan ludah melihat ekspresi ayahnya yang cemas sekaligus lelah.

Akhirnya ayahnya menyetujui saran Rin. Ia mengutus salah satu pengawalnya untuk menyampaikan kabar ke kediaman Luka dan Gakupo.

"Jadi kau juga sama…," Kaito menghentikan kalimatnya.

Miku mengangguk. Ia tersenyum.

Pria dihadapannya menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Aku janji, akan melindungimu, sampai kapanpun," Kaito tersenyum senang. Lalu ia bersorak.

Anak-anak yang melihat kejadian itu meloncat kegirangan.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah itu di ketuk dengan volume yang cukup keras.

"Si-siapa ya?" tanya seorang anak.

"Biar aku saja yang buka," ucap Kaito sambil membuka pintu rumah itu.

Saat membuka pintu, Kaito terpaku melihat sosok Len sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

Ia melongok ke dalam. Begitu pula anak-anak yang melihat sosok Len.

Semua anak yang bergender perempuan terpukau melihat kedatangan seorang pangeran ke rumah kecil mereka.

"Maaf, kau siapa?" tanya Len.

Miku menghampiri Len dan Kaito.

"Lenny, sedang apa kau?" tanya Miku sambil menggandeng dua orang anak perempuan yang terpukau akan kehadiran Len.

"Aku hanya menjemputmu, sedang ada serangan di bagian barat pintu gerbang wilayah Crypton, dia menginginkanmu ada dirumah," ucap Len.

Kaito terkejut. Ia mencengkram bahu Len dengan kencang.

"Apa benar? Ini kan mendekati pintu gerbang bagian barat!" ucap Kaito.

Len melepas cengkraman Kaito.

"Astaga, maaf yang mulia," Kaito membungkuk.

Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengerutkan alisnya. Ia melihat kondisi anak-anak dan menoleh kearah ruangan dimana Meiko terbaring.

"Lenny, aku ingin membawa Meiko-sama beserta adik-adik yang ia rawat," ucap Miku.

Len membulatkan matanya. Ia menoleh kearah kedua pengawalnya.

"Bawakan tiga kereta kuda," ucap Len.

Dengan sigap seorang pengawal Len dengan rambut putihnya menunggang kuda dan menuju kembali ke kerajaan. Ia memenuhi permintaan Len.

Miku mengajak Len menemui Meiko. Kondisinya benar-benar lemas.

"Ini Meiko-sama, " Miku duduk di tepi ranjang itu. Ia mengelus-elus bagian lengan Meiko.

Kondisi tubuhnya lemas.

"Memang dia sakit apa?" tanya Len.

Kaito menghela napas. Miku juga belum menanyakan apa penyakit yang Meiko derita.

Kaito terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Len merangkul Kaito.

"Ka-kanker darah dan stroke," jawab Kaito. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Len dan Miku tersentak. Mereka menoleh satu sama lain.

"Miku nee-san, sebaiknya orang ini harus kita bawa ke istana, dia ikut kan?" tanya Len.

Miku mengangguk. Ia menggenggam tangan Meiko. Tersenyum penuh haru.

.

.

Seorang tabib istana baru saja selesai memeriksa penyakit dari Meiko. Tabib itu geleng-geleng kepala. "Kenapa kau baru membawanya ke orang sepertiku hari ini?" tanya tabib itu pada Kaito.

Kaiko menemani Meiko di tepi ranjangnya. Rin, Miku, dan anak-anak yang dibawa Kaito memperhatikan kondisi memprihatinkan Meiko.

"Dia benar-benar harus meminum obatnya dengan teratur, jangan sampai terlambat," saran tabib istana.

Kaito mengangguk. Berjanji akan melaksanakan perintah tabib itu.

Sementara ayahanda Miku dan ibundanya masih shock dan pusing memikirkan masalah-masalah yang semakin hari kian menumpuk.

"Mereka bisa tinggal di pavilliun belakang," saran Rin.

Kaito menggeleng. "Biarkan mereka tinggal satu kamar denganku,"

Miku menghela napas.

Ia menghampiri dua orang anak perempuan diantara 7 orang anak itu.

"Iroha, Defoko, kalian mau kan? Tinggal dikamarku?" tanya Miku.

Kedua anak itu mengangguk tanpa bisa menolak. Miku tersenyum. "Bagus,"

Tersisa dua anak perempuan.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Rin merangkul dua anak itu.

"Aku…SeeU, dan ini Momo," ucap seorang anak perempuan itu.

Untuk sementara, kalian tidur di kamarku dulu ya?" tawar Rin sambil tersenyum manis. Kedua anak itu mengangguk. Menyetujui Rink arena mereka tidak bisa dan tidak berani menolaknya.

"Kaito, biarkan Nero, Mikuo, Luki, dan Rinto tidur di kamarku, aku akan menemani nee-san disini," ucap Kaiko sambil menggenggam tangan Meiko.

Kondisinya masih lemas. Sebuah infus tertancap di tangan sebelah kanannya.

Rin dan Miku menuntun anak-anak perempuan yang tidur di kamar mereka menuju kamar mereka.

Kaito mencegah Miku untuk pergi.

"Miku," ia mencengkram tangan gadis itu. Dengan berani ia menyebut nama Miku di depan Rin.

"Terima kasih," ucap pria itu.

Miku tersenyum. "Tidak usah sungkan," ia pergi bersama Rin menuju kamar mereka.

"Nah, kalian disini saja, kalau mau mandi atau bermain, ambil saja yang ada di kamar ini, dan oh iya, pakaian yang seukuran kalian, sebentar," Rin berjalan menuju pintu lemari paling ujung. Lemari Rin memiliki 9 pintu yang cukup besar. Lemari itu juga berisi bermacam-macam pakaian, sepatu dan aksesoris nya.

"Nah ini, kalian ke lemari nomor 9, cari pakaian yang kalian suka, anggap saja itu pakaian kalian," Rin tersenyum. "Aku harus menemui seseorang dulu, kalian tidak apa-apa 'kan aku tinggal?" tanya Miku.

Kedua anak manis dan polos itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

Rin tersenyum dan mengusap halus pipi kedua anak itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk beristirahat.

Rin menuju ruangan yang biasa digunakan ayahnya untuk rapat. Disana banyak sekali pengawal dan menteri kerajaan yang berkumpul. Semuanya adalah pria. Para wanita tidak boleh ikut campur urusan mereka.

Rin duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia di pinggir lorong yang menuju ruangan-ruangan yang ada di istana itu.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menunggu kabar yang baik dari ruangan ayahnya.

Sementara Miku sepertinya lebih memilih membantu keluarga Kaito terlebih dulu.

"Hey, kau sedang apa?" Len berlutut dan mengusap bagian belakang kepala Rin.

Rin mendongak. Ia melihat Len sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Ah Len, bagaimana? Apa…ada kabar baik untuk kita semua?" Rin menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya. Namun kecemasan sama sekali tidak hilang.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu tanda-tanda serangan lagi, dan sepertinya Luka dan Gakupo akan kemari malam ini, dengan pengawal yang mencukupi tentunya," jelas Len.

"Kau ikut?" Rin meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah Len.

Len tersenyum. "Tentu saja,"

Rin mendesah. Ia berdecak khawatir. "Memangnya tidak ada pengawal lain?"

Len menggeleng. "_Listen,_ kau harus mempercayaiku, oke?"

Rin tertunduk. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang melewati mereka.

Rin memaksakan untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Dan hari-hari pada bulan itu, semua warga kerajaan dan negeri Crypton sangat mewaspadai keadaan sekitar, karena serangan dari kerajaan Typcron sudah meresahkan semuanya.

.

.

**Rin's P.O.V**

Aku hanya berdo'a demi kelancaran perjalanan pasukan kerajaan menjeput Luka dan Gakupo dari kediamannya yang berada di pintu gerbang barat negeri Crypton. Mereka juga sekaligus mengabarkan keadaan yang mendesak pada warga yan masih ada di rumahnya masing-masing untuk segera pergi ke bagian lain dari negeri Crypton.

Entah mengapa malam ini aku sama sekali tidak bersemangat, aku membiarkan SeeU dan Momo bermain dengan semua peralatanku. Mereka senang, meski sepertinya masih khawatir dengan wanita bernama Meiko itu.

"Ng, ah iya, SeeU, Momo, sepertinya kalian hanya tidur berdua malam ini, tidak apa kan?" tanyaku ragu.

Mereka terdiam. Sepertinya mereka ragu.

"Angg, tapi….apa tidak apa…..tuan putri?" tanya SeeU. Gadis kecil dengan rambut pirangnya yang panjang itu membuatku gemas. "Tentu saja sayang," aku mengusap rambutnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan kunci kami dari luar ya," ucap Momo.

Aku tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamar Len. Karena malam ini dia sedang tidak ada. Dan, sebuah ide melesat di pikiranku.

Aku buru-buru mencari Miku ke kamarnya. Dan menjelaskan maksudku.

"Jadi kau akan tidur di kamarnya?" Miku melotot kaget. Namun ia tetap mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh kedua anak perempuan yang pernah Meiko asuh.

"Ya, memang kenapa? Lagipula mereka berempat masih bisa bersama kan?" ucapku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Miku berpikir sejenak lalu menyetujui ideku.

Akhirnya Defoko dan Iroha tidur bersama SeeU dan Momo di kamarku, sedangkan aku mungkin akan tidur bersama…Len, dan kalaupun dia tidak mengizinkan, aku bisa tidur bersama Miku.

Yap. Pilihan bagus. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa, terkesan, terlalu, ya, terburu-buru dengan ini semua.

Ah masa bodoh lah. Aku menuju kamar Len yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kamar Miku dan kamarku. Kamarnya lebih tergolong di bagian belakang istana.

Aku melongok masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Gelap," gumamku. Mencari dan meraba dinding untuk menemukan sakelar lampu.

Aku membanting diriku ke kasurnya.

Empuk sekali, lebih empuk dari kasurku. Mungkin ini adalah efek kasur yang jarang ditiduri oleh pemiliknya.

Mendadak wajahku memanas membayangkan Len setiap malam tertidur di sebelahku.

Rasa cemas menghantui pikiranku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kehidupan ku akan berubah dan kehidupan kerajaan ini benar-benar terancam.

Saat kulirik jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Aku melongok keluar melalui jendela kamar Len.

Beberapa kereta kuda baru saja datang dan membawa penumpang yang selama ini memang ditunggu ibunda.

Itu Luka nee-chan. Dan itu tandanya, Len sudah datang.

Aku buru-buru keluar kamarnya. Mengurungkan niat tidur di kamarnya.

Setelah mematikan lampu, aku menutup pintu kamar Len dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

Tapi saat melewati kamarku yang memang kebetulan satu jalan dengan lorong menuju ruang keluarga, pintu kamarku terbuka.

Terdengar isak tangis beberapa anak.

"Hiks, a- aku takut, bibi Meiko tidak sadarkan diri lagi," ucap suara SeeU.

Aku menghampiri mereka.

"Hey, jangan menangis anak-anak, kalian harus meyakini sesuatu, jika ingin itu semua tercapai," ucapku menenangkan mereka. Aku merengkuh mereka semua ke dalam pelukanku.

"Tapi, tuan putri, kondisi bibi sudah melemah sekali, kami takut," ucap Iroha sambil mengusap air matanya.

Aku menghela napas dan menghapus air mata mereka satu per satu.

"Oh iya, kalian belum mandi juga?" aku melotot mengamati anak-anak di hadapannya.

Mereka menggeleng pelan.

"Aduh, kalian mau aku yang memandikan kalian?" tawarku sambil memberi mereka senyuman.

"Tentu tidak, tuan putri kan bangsawan, kenapa tuan putri malah memandikan kami yang gelandangan," ucap Momo.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Kalian sama sekali bukan gelandangan, kalian sama sepertiku dulu, kalian itu malaikat kecil," ucapku sambil menarik mereka bersama. "Sekarang, ayo mandi atau aku akan mengguyur kalian langsung di kasur!" ucapku menggunakan ancaman Miku yang selama ini mempan padaku.

Mereka akhirnya menuruti ancamanku dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku mengisi bath tub ku sehingga mereka bisa berendam bersama. Menuangkan busa sabun dan menyiapkan mereka pakaian-pakaian kecilku yang cukup untuk ukuran tubuh mereka.

Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti menjadi seorang ibu.

Tiba-tiba Len masuk ke kamarku. Ia kebingungan melihat tumpukan pakaian yang ada di lantai kamarku.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Anak-anak ada di dalam?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan itu membuatku tertawa. Aku memegangi perutku karena merasa geli.

"Lho? Kenapa?" ia mulai bingung.

"Pertanyaanmu, hahahahahahah seakan-akan kalau mereka itu hahahahahah adalah anak-anak kita," ucapku di sela-sela tawaku.

Ia ber 'oh' ria. Mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Memangnya kau mau punya anak empat?"

Aku terdiam. Menelan ludah. "Kau ini, sudahlah, sana lebih baik kau berkumpul lagi bersama ayah," aku mendorong tubuh Len keluar kamar.

Len menurut saja. Tapi sebelum keluar kamar, ia masih sempat mencium bibirku.

"Daaah hime-sama," ucapnya lalu berjalan menjauh dari kamarku.

Aku tidak menyadari, kalau Momo sudah selesai mandi dan menyaksikan adegan barusan.

Mendadak aku melihat pantulan diriku, pipiku merona, sementara Momo tersenyum geli melihat tingkah gugupku

.

.

Saat jam menunjukkan tengah malam, untuk pertama kalinya, pada malam ini, keadaan istana masih sedikit ramai. Ada beberapa yang mengikuti rapat dan pengaturan strategi. Dan adapula yang memang sudah lelah dan tumbang sejak tadi.

Aku tertidur di kamar Miku. Menggeliat sebentar dan aku sadar, Miku tidak ada di sebelahku.

Aku duduk di ranjang Miku.

Mengamati sekeliling kamarnya. Hanya Lucy yang masih pada keranjangnya.

Aku merasakan sepasang mata berwarna merah mengamatiku dari balik gorden jendela besar yang ada di kamar Miku.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri sosok itu. Namun tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang seketika aku mengedipkan mata.

Aku buru-buru loncat ke atas kasur dan menutupi diriku dengan selimut. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

_**End of Rin's P.O.V  
><strong>_

**~Cursed Palace~**

* * *

><p><strong>Gomenasai... nda bisa bales review satu-satu, hmmm kalo soal typo saya akan coba untuk memperbaikinya. Hehehehe <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy This Story! ^_^**

**Don't like don't read but I guess you can try to like this #maksa *digorok***

**Dislcaimer!**

**Vocaloid Cuma punya dia - Om Yamaha **©

**Dipersembahkan untuk : Rein Yuujiro **_(Terima kasih udah mempercayakan buat fic dan terima kasih untuk request yang melatih sekali dalam membuat fic pair ini ) _^.^ hehehe

* * *

><p>"Rin, bangun…..," bisik sebuah suara yang aku kenal. Aku menggeliat. Mengusap-usap mataku.<p>

Terdengar sebuah isak tangis. Rin mempercepat acara mengumpulkan nyawanya setelah tidur.

Ia menguap sembari menggeliat.

"Ngh, ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Rin, ayolah, aku harus bicara," ucap suara itu, terdengar isak tangisnya sama seperti suara yang membisikkan sesuatu pada Rin.

"Ngh, nee-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Rin terlonjak kaget melihat kakak nya menangis.

"Biolaku tertinggal di rumah kecil milik Kaito," Miku mencengkram erat lengan Rin. Namun warna matanya merah.

Rin melongo. Ia bergega turun dari ranjang dan duduk disebelah Miku, masih di tepi ranjang.

Ia berpikir bahwa wanita semalam yang ia lihat dibalik gorden adalah Miku.

Rin menghela napas."Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Rin.

Miku menggigit jarinya. Ia juga sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

Rin melongok sebuah jam yang menempel pada dinding kamar Miku.

"Tapi, ini masih pukul 3 pagi," Rin mengenakan sandal tidurnya.

Miku hanya menangis kebingungan. "Aku takut ia rusak atau diambil oleh penyerang-penyerang itu,"

"Hsssssh, sudah, tenanglah," Rin menghela napas. Ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kau mau apa?" Miku ternganga. Ia kini bingung dengan apa yang akan adiknya lakukan.

Rin mengangkat bahunya. Ia juga bingung.

"Mungkin ayah bisa bantu," ucap Rin.

Miku buru-buru mencegah Rin. "Tidak usah, lebih baik kau dan Kaito saja," tiba-tiba mata Miku berubah menjadi merah. Rin melongo. Ia hanya mengangguk. Sementara Miku menyeringai.

Rin berjalan dengan kaku menuju beranda luar istana. Suasana cukup sepi. Tiba-tiba sosok Kaito berjalan dengan kaku dari belakang menyusul Rin. Mereka berdua masih mengenakan piyama mereka masing-masing.

"Pa, antar kami ke suatu tempat," ucap Rin dengan datar. Ia dan Kaito berdiri berdampingan.

"Tapi tuan putri, ini masih pagi, lagipula…..,"

"Jangan membantah, cepatlah," Rin langsung menepis kalimat seorang kusir kereta kuda itu.

Akhirnya kusir itu memenuhi perintah Rin dan menyiapkan sebuah kereta kuda beserta seorang pengawal di sebelah kusir.

Kaito mempersilahkan Rin untuk naik ke kereta kuda itu. Lalu disusul olehnya.

Sepasang mata yang telah membuntuti mereka dan mengikuti mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi langsung bergegas menyusul mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi lagi.

Kusir kuda beserta seorang pengawal itu bergidik.

"Tuan putri, kita akan mengarah kemana?" tanya kusir itu.

"Barat," jawab Rin masih dengan ekspresi datar. Ia benar-benar terlihat tidak sadarkan diri dalam posisi seperti itu.

Begitu pula dengan Kaito.

Sementara kusir kuda itu semakin mempercepat kereta kudanya dengan perintah yang Rin anjurkan.

Ia mengancam mereka akan dihukum mati jika tidak memenuhi keinginannya.

Sementara sepasang mata yang mengikuti kepergian mereka berdua yang membuntuti di belakangnya berdecak sembari bersusah payah menyusul kecepatan kereta kuda itu dengan tetap menjaga jarak. Namun ia sedikit kehilangan jejak akibat kecepatan kereta kuda itu yang semakin bertambah.

"Sial," guma pemilik sepasang mata itu.

Suasana malam dengan derik jangkrik yang menemani perjalanan itu semakin membuat kusir dan seorang pengawal itu merinding. Perasaan ragu menyelimuti diri mereka.

Mereka takut akan ancaman tuan putri, tapi mereka juga takut akan ancaman sang raja akan larangan menuju wilayah barat. Namun saat itu mereka hanya berpikir bahwa tuan putri lah yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Setelah sampai di rumah kecil tempat Kaito dan Meiko merawat beberapa anak terlantar itu, Rin turun.

"Kalian tunggu sini, jangan ada yang menyusulku untuk masuk," ucap Rin.

Mereka semua, Kaito, dan dua pengawal yang ikut serta sebagai pengawal dan kusir, tunduk pada perintah Rin.

Rin turun dari kereta kuda itu lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumah kecil itu. Ia masuk dan melirik seisi ruangan.

Sementara di kereta kuda. Pengawal dan kusir yang kebingungan mengajak Kaito berbicara.

Mereka melongok ke bagian kotak kecil yang menghubungkan tempat duduk penumpang dengan tempat duduk kusir.

"Heh, kau pelayan kan? Sebenarnya ada apa sih di tempat ini?" tanya pengawal itu.

Kaito yang terdiam kaku dan pandangannya masih menghadap kearah depan hanya diam saja.

Pengawal itu menjulurkan tangannya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Kaito.

Namun Kaito tetap diam tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Hanya dadanya yang terlihat naik turun masih bernapas.

Akhirnya pengawal itu turun dari bangku depan dan masuk ke tempat penumpang.

Ia menepuk bahu Kaito. Seketika itu pula, Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melongo.

Ia melongok keluar jendela lalu mencengkram bahu sang pengawal.

"Kenapa kita ada disini?" tanya Kaito lalu melepas cengkraman itu dan kembali melongok memeriksa keadaan. Ia melihat pintu rumah kecilnya yang terbuka.

"Astaga! Siapa yang di dalam? Miku?" tanya Kaito tanpa sadar.

Pengawal itu kaget. "Hey, kau bisa dihukum dengan sebutan tidak sopan itu,"

Kaito membungkam mulutnya lalu kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Namun agak merubahnya sedikit. Tanpa sebutan 'Miku'.

Pengawal itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan membeberkan ini semua, yang mulia tuan putri Rin yang ada di dalam," ucap pengawal itu.

Kaito menepuk dahinya. Ia buru-buru turun dari kereta kuda. Namun pengawal itu menghalanginya karena tubuh pengawal itu yang 'cukup' besar.

"Heeeh, awas kau," Kaito menyuruh pengawal itu minggir. Namun masih tidak muat. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Kaito berhasil keluar dengan cara mengeluarkan dulu pengawal itu.

Rin mengambil sebuah tas berisi biola yang ditinggalkan diatas meja.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuatnya berhenti mematung.

"Letakkan biola itu, angkat tanganmu," ucap suara itu.

Rin mengikuti perintah itu. Tiba-tiba ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ia menelan ludah. "Astaga, kau siapa?" tanyanya sembari memunggungi asal suara itu.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya.

Sementara suasana para pengawal dan kusir.

"LETAKKAN PEDANG YANG KALIAN BAWA! ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN, TURUN DARI KERETA KUDA!" perintah sebuah suara.

Pengawal dan kusir kereta kuda itu mematuhi perintah mereka.

Kurang lebih sekitar tiga orang pengawal bersenjata pedang mengepung mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba..

**BUK!**

Seorang pengawal bersenjata itu ambruk. Sebuah peluru bersarang di bagian lehernya.

Pengawal yang lain menoleh. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya pada sosok yang membuat rekannya terkapar itu. Namun ia juga mendapatkan sebuah peluru tepat di dahinya.

Sementara sisanya mencoba melawan, namun sosok itu memukulnya sekeras mungkin hingga pedangnya terlempar.

Pengawal dan kusir yang di sandera pun membantu sosok pria itu. Mereka memukuli pengawal yang kini sudah tidak bersenjata itu lalu membuatnya tidak sadar diri. Entah mati entah hanya pingsan.

Sementara Kaito melihat Rin dengan sesosok pria di belakangnya yang membawa sebuah pedang ia kaitkan dibagian ikat pinggangnya.

Kaito mendekat kearah Rin.

"Jangan bergerak atau aku akan menyembelih leher gadis ini!" ucap pengawal itu sembari mencekik leher Rin dengan lengan kirinya. Sementara lengan kanannya mengacungkan pedang.

Rin gemetar. Ia masih berdiri dengan posisi kedua tangannya yang terangkat.

Kaito nekat mendekati Rin. Namun sebuah peluru tertembak kearah bagian pinggangnya. Ternyata ada seorang lagi di belakang sosok yang menyandera Rin. Kaito tidak menyadarinya.

Kaito terjatuh berlutut. Namun pengawal yang juga menembak Rin ikut terjatuh. Ia ikut terkapar.

Pengawal yang menyandera Rin menoleh ke belakang, rekannya sudah mati dengan peluru yang menembus kepalanya.

"Ri-n lari!" Kaito berteriak. Rin mengambil biola Miku.

"Bergerak atau aku akan menusuk-,"

**JEDTRAK!**

Pengawal berpedang itu terjatuh. Sebuah peluru yang Len bidik dari jauh dengan senapan berburunya berhasil menembus dada kiri pengawal itu.

Rin buru-buru mengambil biolanya dan menghampiri Kaito.

"Ka-kau kan Kaito," Rin buru-buru menolongnya.

Wajah Kaito pucat. Namun ia masih sadarkan dirinya.

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Len menghampiri Rin dan Kaito.

Darah mengalir dari pinggang kiri Kaito.

Len membantu Kaito bangkit dan memerintahkan pengawal dan kusir itu segera membawa Kaito dengan kereta kuda menuju istana.

"Kau jaga dia di dalam kereta kuda, jaga dia agar tetap sadarkan diri, mengerti?" ucap Len kepada pengawalnya itu.

"Baik pangeran," pengawal itu bergegas masuk. Sementara kusir buru-buru mengendarai kereta kudanya dengan kecepatan maksimum.

Len menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia hanya melihat sosok Rin yang kini ada disampingnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Len cemas. Rin mengangguk.

Len menarik Rin ke pelukannya. "Jelaskan padaku alasan kau melakukan semua ini," ucapnya sembari bergegas menarik Rin ke atas kudanya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Para perawat istana mengobati luka Kaito. Miku mendampingi pelayan yang ia cintai itu di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya raja Leon pada Rin.

"Nee-chan, dia bilang padaku bahwa biolanya di sana, aku membantunya untuk mengambil biola itu, tapi aku yakin, ayah, aku belum memutuskan untuk pergi atau tidak," Rin berlutut di hadapan ayahnya.

Ayahnya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tapi, Miku semalaman bersama denganku, ia menemaniku di kamar, sambil menunggu Gakupo yang mengikuti rapat bersama ayah," jelas Luka yang duduk di sebuah bangku di ruang keluarga.

Ibu, Luka, Len, Gakupo, dan beberapa menteri serta orang-orang kepercayaan kerajaan berkumpul di ruang keluarga itu. Mendengarkan penjelasan Rin.

"Tapi….aku bersumpah! Lagipula semalam aku melihat Miku berdiri di balik gorden kamarnya dengan mata berwarna merah, entah mengapa aku fikir itu mimpi," jelas Rin.

"Lalu?" ratu Lily menjadi penasaran. Ia sudah memikirkan suatu kesimpulan.

"Dan saat Miku membangunkanku, warna matanya memang sudah merah," lanjut Rin lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak menangis, karena Rin memang tidak pernah menangis jika ia dituduh melakukan sesuatu yang memang ia tidak lakukan. Termasuk dalam kasus ini.

Raja Leon dan ratu Lily berpandangan. "Kau berpikir sama denganku?" tanya sang ratu. Raja Leon mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Rin, Len, Luka, dan Gakupo, kalian bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini, ayah dan ibu akan bicara pada orang-orang ini," ucap raja Leon.

Akhirnya mereka menuruti perintah raja Leon.

"Aku harus meminta maaf pada Kaito," Rin bergegas menuju kamar Kaito.

"Rin! Tunggu dulu!" Luka membuat Rin membalikkan badannya.

"Lebih baik kau tidur, lihat wajahmu, sayu dan sembab, kantung matamu juga terlihat sangat hitam," ucap Luka yang prihatin dengan keadaan adiknya.

Ya, Rin memang kurang tidur.

"Apa perlu aku temani?" tanya Luka.

Rin menggeleng cepat. "Aku akan tidur sendiri," Rin berjalan menjauh.

"Aku akan menjaganya," ucap Len pelan sehingga Rin tidak mendengarnya.

Ia tidak menyadari sosok Len mengikutinya dari belakang.

Rin bingung dan memikirkan kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ia menggaruk-garuk begian belakang lehernya. Kebingungan.

"Tapi…apa itu benar-benar nee-chan ya?" gumam Rin pelan.

Len berlari sehingga kini ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Rin. Rin masih tidak menyadarinya dan tetap heran dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Hey, sudahlah, sebaiknya kau bergegas tidur, lihat wajahmu," Len menepuk bahu Rin. Namun gadis itu justru berhenti.

Ia bersandar pada tembok lorong istana menuju deretan kamar Miku yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana nii-san?" tanya Rin.

Len menatap raut wajah Rin cemas. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa rasa bersalah Rin besar sehingga ia berusaha keras mengingat kejadian barusan dan menjadikannya bukti.

"Rin….,"

"Tapi kau tahu kan? Miku nee-chan tidak memiliki warna mata merah," Rin menepis.

"Rin, sudahlah," Len memperkeras cengkramannya pada bahu Rin.

"Dan kau tahu kan? Aku seharusnya mengenakan baju yang layak, bukan piyama jika aku sadar akan kejadian itu," ucap Rin lagi. Matanya sedikit berair.

"Rin!"

"Tapi jika ini semua mimpi dan aku hanya mengigau, kenapa baru sekarang aku mengigau separah ini? Lagipula aku tidak pernah pergi ke tempat itu, aku memang membawa Kaito, namun aku tidak sadar jika dia memang bersamaku saat itu, seingatku, aku han-,"

Len mengunci bibir Rin dengan sebuah ciuman lembutnya. Terasa dalam dan membius.

Ia berhasil membuat diam mulut Rin yang sedang hiperaktif menggumamkan sebuah paragraf panjang yang akan terus membuatnya stress dan memikirkan masalah itu.

Gadis itu terdiam. Mengamati mata nii-san nya dalam jarak yang tidak bisa diukur lagi karena kedekatannya.

Mata indah itu membuat matanya sedikit tertutup. Kelopak mata Rin perlahan turun.

Len melepas ciuman itu dan memeluk Rin.

"Aku percaya padamu, ayah, ibu, dan juga yang lain percaya padamu, sekarang kau harus tidur," bisiknya pada telinga Rin.

Nafas Len yang hangat dan teratur seperti sebuah irama, terdengar dekat di telinga Rin dan membuat dirinya memejamkan mata.

Len membopong Rin dengan gaya _bridal_ masuk ke kamar Miku.

Ia meletakkan perlahan tubuh gadis itu dan duduk disebelahnya.

Mengusap-usap bagian kepala Rin. Memastikannya sudah benar-benar tertidur dan ikut berbaring sambil tetap menghadap kearah Rin.

Ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari tubuh Rin. Hingga matanya benar-benar tertutup dan rasa kantuk yang sangat berat datang menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Miku menyuapi Kaito dengan bubur yang baru saja Haku berikan padanya.

"Doumo, baru kali ini, aku melihat seorang putri memberi makan pelayannya dengan cara seperti ini," ucap Kaito setelah menelan semua bubur yang Miku suapkan padanya.

Miku tersenyum. Ia menyendokkan bubur lagi untuk mendarat di dalam mulut Kaito.

"Kau bodoh, kenapa pergi kesana demi sebuah biola yang yaaa, aku saja bisa membelinya lagi," ucap Miku.

Kaito melotot heran. "Tapi semalam kau berbicara lain, kau bilang itu adalah biola kesayanganmu," jelas Kaito.

Miku meletakkan mangkuk bubur Kaito di meja kecil disamping ranjang Kaito.

"Kau yakin? Semalaman aku di kamar Luka, dan….aku kira kau mengetahuinya sendiri, bahwa biolaku tertinggal," ucap Miku.

Kaito semakin melongo heran. Sama hal-nya dengan Miku yang ikut melongo.

Mereka sama-sama tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja mereka sadari.

Rin menggeliat diatas ranjang Miku. Ia menutupi wajahnya saat sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya. Perlahan mata aqua Rin terbuka. Ia mengamati sekeliling. Ia hanya terbaring sendirian di kamar Miku. Rin hanya menemukan sebuah nampan dengan segelas susu dan sepiring roti bakar yang sudah disiapkan disana.

Ia turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Rin buru-buru membasuh wajah dan berkumur.

Tiba-tiba ia tersadar. Bergegas keluar kamar mandi. Namun…

**BRUKK!**

"Aduh, Rinny, pelan-pelan kan bisa," Len mencengkram kedua bahu Rin.

Rin menepis kedua tangan Len lalu bergegas keluar kamar.

Len hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan menyusul adik kembarnya itu.

Rin menelusuri lorong tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya. Para pelayan yang tersenyum kebingungan melihat tingkah Rin dan sikapnya yang tergesa-gesa.

Ia masuk ke dalam paviliun pelayan dan masuk ke kamar Kaito.

"Kai-," Rin berhenti di ambang pintu.

Kaito dan Miku menoleh kearahnya.

Rin berjalan pelan mendekati mereka.

Pelan dan pelan, saat ia berada tepat di sisi ranjang Kaito.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, gomenasai..Kaito, maafkan aku, kalau aku tidak seceroboh dan sebodoh ini mungkin kau tidak akan terluka, maafkan aku," Rin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang melingkar diatas ranjang Kaito.

Len masuk ke kamar Kaito, menyusul adik kembarnya itu.

"He-hey, sudahlah, lagipula ini bukan salahmu," ucap Kaito.

Len mengrenyitkan dahinya. Memandang Kaito dengan heran.

"A-eh, tuan putri, sudahlah, ini akibat sosok lain yang menjelma menjadi Mi-eh tuan putri Miku," Kaito gelagapan.

Rin terisak. Ia mendongak. Mengamati Kaito yang tersenyum sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Miku tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"So-sosok lain?" Rin melongo.

Len berdiri mendekat lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Kaito. Ia mengamati Rin yang duduk di lantai sembari meremas seprai kasur Kaito.

"Ehh, nii-san sejak kapan kau disini?" Rin tambah melongo.

Miku dan Kaito menjelaskan kembali apa yang baru mereka pikirkan, semua hal itu juga disangkut pautkan dengan kejanggalan yang Rin dan Kaito hadapi, ditambah lagi dengan posisi Miku yang semalaman berada di kamar Luka.

"Eh, benar juga ya….," Rin menggigit jari telunjuknya.

Len mengamati Rin lalu tersenyum. Rin benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

Rin memanyunkan bibirnya."Uhm, kira-kira siapa ya dia,"

Miku mengangkat bahunya.

"Ah iya, terima kasih ya, ng… kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin Rin terluka," Len menepuk kaki Kaito.

Kaito kembali menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Gugup.

"Ah iya, tidak apa pangeran, aku juga sangat berhutang pada pange-,"

"Len," Len memutur kalimat Kaito.

"Kau berani memanggil nee-san dengan ucapan seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak berani memanggilku seperti seorang temanmu?" Len tersenyum.

Rin menggenggam tangan Len.

Sementara Kaito tersenyum dan tertawa. Miku menutupi tawa kecilnya.

"Aduh, perutku lapar," Rin memegangi perutnya sembari berjalan di sisi Len.

"Sarapan di kamar belum kau makan ya?" Len melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua tangan itu sambil berjalan.

Rin mengangguk. "Yasudah, aku duluan nii-san," Rin berlari menuju kamar Miku untuk menyantap sarapannya.

Len hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

.

.

Para pengawal dan menteri serta beberapa warga kerajaan berjalan lalu lalang, mondar mandir.

Sebuah guncangan cukup dahsyat membuat suasana istana sangat panik.

Sementara banyak juga pengawal yang mengamankan keadaan sekeliling istana.

"Sampai sekarang ayah juga belum tahu apa penyebab mereka menyerang istana kita…," ucap raja Leon pada Len yang saat itu sedang berjalan di sampingnya menuju ruang perkumpulan.

"Ck, lalu apa maksud mereka mengobrak abrik keadaan negeri kita, ayah?" Len kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, namun hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala raja Leon yang raut wajahnya semakin cemas.

"Luka, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Gakupo sembari berdiri di belakang Luka yang sedang bercermin di hadapan meja riasnya sambil menyisir rambut indahnya yang lembut.

Luka berhenti menyisir rambutnya lalu memandang mata Gakupo yang saat itu sedang memandangnya juga.

"Aku benar-benar ingin memiliki keturunan darimu, aku sangat memimpikannya sejak dulu, namun….," Gakupo mencengkram kedua bahu Luka lalu sedikit menunduk dan merangkul gadis itu dari belakang.

Luka menggenggam lengan Gakupo yang ada dilehernya.

"Apa?" tanya Luka sambil meletakkan dagunya pada lengan Gakupo.

"Aku ingin mengikuti suatu program agar berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku," Gakupo meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Luka.

Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain melalui cermin rias Luka.

"Kau mau kan?" Gakupo mencium puncak kepala istrinya.

Luka mengangguk. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Namun ia langsung memandang ke jajaran make up dan parfum yang ada di meja riasnya.

"Aku tahu, dan…baiklah, aku mau," Luka tersenyum. Ia memandangi sosok Gakupo yang sedang memejamkan matanya sembari mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Terlihat ketulusan di wajahnya.

Luka menghela napas.

"Sekarang aku harus pergi dulu, menemui semuanya di ruang rapat, kau jaga diri ya," Gakupo tersenyum sembari berbalik badan. Sebelumnya ia mengecup kening Luka.

Luka memandang kosong lurus ke depan.

Gakupo berbalik badan dan kembali berjalan keluar kamar. Tangan Luka buru-buru mencengkram lengan Gakupo.

Gakupo berhenti sejenak. Ia menoleh.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Luka mendekat dan mencium lembut bibir Gakupo. Lalu ia meneruskannya dengan ciuman yang ia daratkan di pipi kanan Gakupo.

Gakupo tersenyum. Wajahnya menampilkan sedikit semburat merah.

Namun wajah Luka sepertinya lebih menampilkan hal manis itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menciumku, dan ya…. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan bahwa, kau benar-benar istriku," ucap Gakupo.

Luka tersenyum. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Pergilah, baka, semua orang mungkin sudah menunggumu," ucap Luka.

Bunyi pintu kamarnya yang ditutup membuat air mata yang sudah ia bendung keluar dan tidak dapat tertahankan.

Ia meremas gaunnya dan menangis terisak.

Sepasang mata biru langit berpadu dengan birunya laut memandang lurus keluar dari jendela kamarnya.

"Hime-sama," panggil SeeU sambil menghampiri Rin.

Rin menoleh, ia sedikit terkejut dari lamunannya. "Hm?"

"Apa kita semua akan selamat?" tanya anak kecil itu dengan polos.

Rin tersenyum. "Tentu saja, selama ada disini, kita akan aman," Rin menarik SeeU ke pelukannya.

"Hime-sama, kami juga mau dipeluk," ucap Momo sambil berjalan menuju kearah Rin. Diikuti kedua temannya yang lain.

"Baiklah, _big teddy's mommy's hug,_" gumam Rin.

"Hey, memangnya ibundamu tidak heran melihat perhatianmu padaku?" tanya Kaito sambil menggenggam tangan Miku. Ia mengusap-usap punggung tangan Miku.

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya dan mengusap punggung tangan Kaito yang ada diatas tangannya.

"Aku bisa jamin ibunda merestui kita, kalau tidak, mungkin kita harus bergegas melarikan diri," tawa kecil Miku membuat Kaito tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar sudah merepotkan keluargamu di saat genting seperti ini," ucap Kaito.

Miku tersenyum. Ia kembali memberikan senyum terhangatnya untuk sosok yang ia cintai. "Kau percaya cinta itu buta kan?"

Raja Leon berjalan sembari memberi berbagai macam perintah pada para pengawalnya.

"Sekarang penyerang sudah mengepung semua gerbang, para penduduk sudah mengungsi ke bagian sekitar istana, kerahkan semuanya dan bagi beberapa pasukan untuk menangani ini semua," ucapnya sembari berlalu dan masuk ke ruangan perkumpulan.

Rin berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Ia memeriksa keadaan mawar kuning yang sudah lama ia tidak pernah tengok akibat kesibukan yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Mawar berwarna kuning itu sudah mekar. Daun-daunnya semakin banyak dan beberapa tanaman mawar baru tumbuh didekat tanaman itu.

**BLARRR!**

Ledakan keras terdengar dari luar tembok tinggi istana. Suara itu berasal dari selatan. Tepat dimana tembok istana pembatas danau buatan di halaman belakang istana itu.

Rin menoleh kearah ledakan. Ia melihat asap keabu-abuan perlahan menyeruak keatas awan.

"_Oh god….,_" ia berlari gugup menuju paviliun pelayan, kamar Kaito.

"Nee-chan, aku melihat ledakan di belakang tembok istana, aku takut," Rin langsung loncat ke samping Kaito dan meremas lengan Kaito.

Miku melongo. "Sebaiknya kita beri tahu ayah,"

Rin mengangguk setuju. Ia duduk meringkuk di sebelah Kaito.

**BLARR!**

Ledakan yang sama terdengar lagi. Miku menoleh ke asal ledakan. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemuhi ayahnya.

Luka mengintip keluar kamar. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamarnya. Mencari sumber ledakan.

"Kau dengar itu, Momo?" tanya Iroha gemetar.

"Aku takut," Defoko menggenggam tangan SeeU. Sementara SeeU dan Kaiko bersama-sama mencengram tangan kanan dan kiri Meiko.

Para pengawal dan pasukan istana berlari menuju halaman belakang istana dan mempersiapkan seluruh senjata dan perlengkapan yang sudah mereka persiapak jauh-jauh hari.

Len mencari Rin di kamarnya. Namun ia tidak mendapati sosok Rin, ia juga telah memeriksa kamar Miku, Luka, dan kamarnya sendiri.

"Sial," Len kembali bergegas mencari orang yang sangat penting baginya itu.

"Kau harus tenang, percayalah, Rin," Kaito merangkul Rin layaknya seorang kakak.

Rin gugup dan tetap meringkuk serta mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya.

Terbayang wajah Len yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Senyum hangat yang membuatnya berhenti gemetar saat itu juga.

Ia menoleh kearah Kaito. Kaito melempar senyum padanya.

Tiba-tiba Len masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Ia melihat kedua sosok yang sedang duduk berdua diatas ranjang. Itu bukan masalah. Masalah sebenarnya adalah letak paviliun itu ada di sebelah gerbang selatan yang memang sedang diamankan akan serangan yang terjadi secara terang-terangan di sebelah selatan.

"Ayo ikut aku," Len menarik tangan Rin.

Rin sedikit menepis. "Len, kita harus bawa Kaito,"

Len mendecak. Ia buru-buru menggendong Kaito di punggungnya dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Ah, tapi masih ada tiga orang anak laki-laki di paviliun ini, apa mereka sudah diamankan?" tanya Kaito.

"Hm," Len tetap fokus dengan jalannya. Rin mengekor Len dari belakang.

"Ibu, bagaimana ini?" Miku menggenggam jemari ibundanya.

Ratu Lily menggenggam erat kalung salib yang ia kenakan. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari menggumamkan do'a-do'a.

Luka meremas bahu adiknya dan menoleh kearah pintu kamar ibundanya.

"Len, bawa aku ke tempat Meiko, aku mohon," ucap Kaito. Len menuruti perintah Kaito.

"Nii-san, aku akan cari ibu dan nee-chan," Rin berlari meninggalkan Len dan Kaito yang berada di gendongannya.

.

.

Hari menjelang malam, serangan sedikit berkurang. Raja Leon memerintahkan pasukannya untuk berpatroli diluar gerbang istana. Ia meminta seluruh penduduk Crypton berwaspada dan siaga akan serangan-seranganyang akan datang.

Ratu Lily terlelap dalam tidurnya dan tenggelam dalam mimpinya yang selalu menghantui hidupnya sampai saat ini.

"_Bagaimana Lily? Kejutan yang aku buat pasti sangat membuatmu bahagia…," Ruko turun dari kendaraan unik dan anennya itu (seekor burung bangkai raksasa)._

_Ratu Lily mendekati sosok Ruko. Wanita berambut hitam, mata kananya berwarna merah, sementara yang kiri berwarna biru._

"_Bodoh!" Ruko tertawa sembari memegangi tongkatnya. _

"_Kau seharusnya hanya membalaskan dendam-mu padaku! Kau tidak perlu menyakiti seluruh keturunan atau bahkan penduduk Crypton! Kematian Tonio itu adalah kecelakaan yang kau awali terlebih dahulu!" teriakan sang ratu membuat Ruko tersenyum kecut._

"_Tapi dia mati karena menyelamatkanmu dari seranganku! WANITA BODOH! RATU YANG TERKUTUK!" Ruko kembali memaki ratu Lily._

"_Ruko, aku mohon, itu hanya karena Tonio masih mencintaiku, bukan salahku dan salah orang-orang di sekitarku," ratu Lily semakin mendekat kearah Ruko yang meliriknya dengan sinis._

"_Nyawamu saja…..belum tentu bisa menggantikan semua yang sudah kau ambil dariku," ucap Ruko sedikit lirih namun tetap tajam._

_Ratu Lily berlutut dihadapan Ruko. Namun wanita kegelapan itu menepis sang ratu dan berjalan menjauh._

"_Kau lihat saja bagaimana akhir dari kerajaanmu! Khakhakhakahkahakha," Ruko kembali menaiki tunggangannya dan pergi meninggalkan ratu Lily._

"Bu, ibu tidak apa-apa kan? Bu, bangun," Luka mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh ibundanya yang sedari tadi menggumamkan kata-kata yang membingungkan.

"Hhhhhh," ratu Lily mendesah. Tiba-tiba matanya langsung terbuka. Keringat bercucuran.

"Bu, ibu kenapa?" tanya Miku.

Luka menyodorkan segelas air minum pada ibundanya.

Rin mengusap-usap punggung ibunya.

"Ayah kalian dimana?" tanya ratu Lily dengan panik dan cemas.

"Tenang saja bu, Gakupo dan Len bersama ayah, mengawasi keadaan istana di luar sana," ucap Luka.

Ratu Lily menelan ludah. Ia menggenggam erat kalungnya kembali.

Sementara suasana du luar gerbang istana lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan beberapa hari yang lalu, ya, wajar saja, banyak ledakan disana-sini. Sementara sebab dari serangan itupun, raja Leon masih mencari tahunya.

Len mencengkram panahnya dan siap-siap membidik sasaran yang menyerang.

Sementara Gakupo menggenggam erat pedangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda jika ada yang menyerang nantinya.

Beberapa pengawal juga melakukan hal yang sama, ditambah dengan letusan senjata yang bersahut-sahutan.

"Serangan sepertinya sudah mulai berkurang, lebih baik kita istirahat terlebih dulu," saran Len sembari berbalik badan dan bergegas memasuki gerbang istana.

Sementara dari arah lain, sebuah panah meluncur menuju sosok Len. Mengarah pada punggungnya yang tegap.

"LEN AWAS!"

**SLEB!**

Gakupo ambruk. Di bahunya tertancap sebuah anak panah dan darah mengucur dari luka tancapan anak panah itu.

Len membantu kakak iparnya untuk bangkit.

Pengawal kerajaan membalas perbuatan pasukan penyerang dengan tembakan sebuah senapan.

Luka menyenggol vas bunga dengan sikutnya. Vas bunga kecil yang diletakkan di sebuah meja kecil di sebelah sofa ruang keluarga terjatuh. Pecah namun tidak menimbulkan bunyi karena karpet yang melindungi lantai. Namun tipisnya bahan vas itu membuatnya mudah pecah meskipun hanya terbentur karpet.

"Nee-chan….," Rin bergumam.

Ratu Lily merasakan merinding disekujur tubuhnya. Ia menoleh kearah vas itu.

Luka bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Sementara Miku dan Rin membantu mebersihkan serpihan kaca itu.

"CEPAT PANGGIL TABIB DAN PERAWAT!" Len menggendong Gakupo dengan anak panah yang masih tertancap pada bahunya.

Ia berjalan cepat namun raut wajah panik terlihat darinya. Ia menggendong Gakupo menelusuri lorong istana, Len berniat mengantar kakak iparnya itu ke kamar Luka.

Luka menelan ludah. Ia bergegas berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Cepat bantu lepas anak panah itu," ucap sang tabib.

Len mencabut anak panah sambil meminta maaf pada Gakupo jika perlakuannya akan sedikit sakit.

"ARRRRRGHHHHH!" Gakupo meremas lengan Len yang saat itu sudah menggenggam anak panah.

Luka muncul dari kerumunan pengawal yang ada di kamarnya.

Ia terpaku melihat sosok Gakupo dan segera mengambil posisi Len yang duduk di sisinya.

Sementara tabib membersihkan lukanya, Luka mencengkram erat tangan Gakupo dan menemaninya hingga proses pembersihan dan pembalutan luka itu lancar.

Len terduduk lesu diluar ruang kamar Luka. Ia meletakkan tanganya pada kepalanya dan meremas rambut bagian depannya. Tidak habis pikir Gakupo akan melakukan hal itu dan itu karena kesalahannya karena terburu-buru masuk ke gerbang istana.

"Nii-san," Rin menghampiri Len dan menepuk bahunya. Ia merangkul Len untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Sudah nii-san, ini bukan salahmu," bisik Rin.

Ia tidak peduli semua orang yang melihat mereka menyangka akan adanya hubungan sesuatu diantara mereka.

"Aku lelah, dan saat ingin menghilangkan ini semua, aku justru nyaris menghilangkan satu nyawa penting di keluarga kita," ucap Len sembari menggenggam tangan Rin yang merangkulnya.

"Sebaiknya kita memeriksa keadaan Gakupo nii-san," Rin mengajak Len bangkit dari duduknya dan menggandeng lengannya masuk ke kamar Luka.

Kini hanya ada raja Leon, Luka, ratu Lily, dan Miku di kamar itu.

"Maafkan aku nii-san," Len berlutut disebelah ranjang Gakupo.

Gakupo tersenyum. Balutan perban dibagian dada yang melingkar di pundak kirinya membuatnya sedikti lemah. Tubuh tegap dan kegagahannya sedikit mengurang. Namun wajahnya tetap tampan.

"Ini semua salah pasukan penyerang itu, buat apa kau minta maaf?" ucap Gakupo sambil menggenggam tangan Len.

Luka tertunduk sembari mengamati keadaan suaminya.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan Gakupo beristirahat, biar Luka yang menemaninya disini," ucap raja Leon sambil merangkul istrinya dan Miku.

Rin mengajak Len bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ratu Lily menceritakan semua mimpinya pada raja Leon.

Raja Leon mengangguk-angguk sembari memikirkan itu semua.

"Memangnya dia siapa, ayah?" tanya Miku.

Raja Leon dan ratu Lily bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan siapakah Ruko Yokune itu.

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kenapa kau selalu membela wanita ini? Sedangkan aku yang kini menjadi istrimu! Aku hanya ingin hidup kita damai, aku tidak mau wanita ini menghantuimu, lebih baik dia lenyap kan?" Ruko, wanita berambut hitam itu berdiri diatas tunggangannya dan mengacung-acungkan tongkatnya kearah Lily yang berlutut menahan angin yang cukup besar yang berhembus kearahnya dan Leon._

"_Kau lebih baik lenyap!" Ruko memutar tongkat sihirnya sambil membaca mantra dan seketika langit yang tadinya cukup cerah berubah menjadi mendung kegelapan. Petir yang menyambar menambah suasana saat itu benar-benar menyeramkan._

_Sebuah kilat memantul pada tongkat Ruko dan ia berniat mengarahkan kilat itu ke Lily. Namun seseorang sudah mengenai kilat itu terlebih dulu._

_Lily dan Leon memandangi sosok itu, sosok pria yang terpental jauh akibat serangan dari Ruko._

"_TONIO!" Ruko berjalan menuju suaminya lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sihirnya._

"_Bodoh sekali kau ini, kenapa mengorbankan nyawa untuknya!" Ruko mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh suaminya itu._

_Sosok pria itu tersenyum, senyuman yang ia berikan pada Ruko. Untuk terakhir kalinya._

"_Meski aku mencintai Lily, sampai mati saat ini, kau tetap orang yang telah memiliki jasadku sampai aku meninggalkan jasad ini, Ruko," pria itu, Tonio, memejamkan matanya._

_Ruko geram. Ia menggeram sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkatnya dilantai. Namun ia buru-buru membawa Tonio keatas tunggangannya, bersama dirinya._

"_Aku akan menghancurkan hidup kerajaan ini! Kehidupan kerajaan ini akan menjadi kutukan! Ya, kutukan! Aku akan membalas apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada suamiku!" ucap Ruko sambil terbang menaiki sebuah jelmaan yang memang terlihat menyeramkan. Taring dari sebuah burung bangkai raksasa yang tertancap di mulutny._

_Leon memeluk Lily dan merengkuhnya ke dadanya untuk menenangkannya._

_**End of flashback**_

_**.**_

"Ayah dan ibumu juga yakin, bahwa jelmaan Miku yang Rin dan pelayan itu lihat bukanlah Miku asli, tapi anak buah Ruko yang memang sudah ia kirim ke istana ini," ucap raja Leon.

Ratu Lily mengangguk. Sementara ketiga anak mereka melongo.

Tiba-tiba seorang pengawal masuk dan mengabarkan bahwa raja negeri Typcron datang dan ingin menemui raja Leon di luar gerbang.

"Kalian tidak usah ikut," ucap raja Leon sembari melarang istrinya dan putri-putrinya mengekor Len dan raja Leon.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu.

"Sampai jumpa," Len mengecup kening Rin dihadapan ibundanya dan juga Miku, juga dihadapan ayahandanya.

Lalu mereka bergegas keluar dan menemui pasukan raja Typcron.

Seorang pria dengan rambut putih serta dikerumuni oleh para pasukan di sekelilingnya berdiri di halaman depan istana. Raja Leon dan Len serta pasukan pengawal sudah siap menghadapi mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya raja Leon.

Raja Sora, raja kerajaan Typcron, menggeram.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan putraku?" ucapnya dengan nada cukup marah.

Raja Leon mengrenyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Raja Sora tertawa, namun tawanya sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kau tahu? Bahwa istriku, beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum penyeranganku, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, kau juga tahu kan? Dulu ada kabar keguguran tentang kerajaanku," ucap raja Sora dengan suara sedikit lirih namun tetap sedikit penuh amarah.

Raja Leon semakin heran.

"Aku mencari putraku, istriku bilang, ia melihat seorang penyihir kegelapan datang dan mengatakan, bahwa putraku, janin yang dulu pernah ada di perut istriku, ia kirim ke kerajaan ini," ucap raja Sora.

Raja Leon semakin bingung. Ia maju selangkah dan tetap menggelengkan kepala.

"Putramu tidak ada disni, semua keturunanku murni dari darah seorang Lily," ucap raja Leon.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemimpin pasukan penyerang memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menembak raja Leon agar mereka bisa masuk serta mengobrak-abrik seluruh istana.

Namun ternyata, peluru yang diluncurkan mengenai Len yang mengetahui rencana penyerangan diam-diam itu.

Len ambruk di hadapan raja Leon. Ia menggenggam dadanya.

Rin bersama ibundanya serta Miku keluar melihat kejadian itu.

Mata Rin membulat. Ia menggertakan giginya dan mengepal menahan amarah.

Ia menghampiri Len yang sudah ambruk di hadapan raja Leon.

"LEN!" Rin membantunya membalik tubuhnya sehingga kini ia terbaring dipangkuannya.

Miku duduk disebelah Rin.

Tiba-tiba angin yang cukup besar muncul disana. Awan yang memang sudah nyaris berganti menjadi kegelapan, datang bersama beberapa kilatan halilintar.

Seekor burung bangkai raksasa terbang menuju kesana dan tetap menjaga jaraknya hingga tidak begitu dekat dengan halaman istana.

Wanita kegelapan yang mengendarai raksasa itu tertawa. Tawanya menggelegar namun melengking mengerikan.

Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Selamat raja Sora, satu pengawalmu sudah menembak harta karun yang kau cari," ucap wanita kegelapan itu, Ruko.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" raja Sora menggeram.

Wanita kegelapan itu tertawa lagi. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah Len yang terbaring lemas dipangkuan Rin.

"Itu adalah putramu, BODOH!" Ruko tertawa. Beberapa pasukan yang mencoba menembak dan memanah Ruko tidak berhasil karena benda itu selalu menembus tubuh Ruko.

"Berusaha menembakku? Hah? Hahahahahahaha," Ruko mempersiapkan sihirnya dan menggunakan tongkatnya, lalu ia berniat menyerang raja Sora.

Ratu Lily buru-buru menghalangi serangan itu. Namun sihir itu justru terpantul kearah Ruko.

"Arghhhhh," perlahan bagian tubuh Ruko sirna. Namun saat bagian kepalanya baru saja akan menghilang, sosok suaminya, Tonio, muncul.

"Kau sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, Ruko, tapi cintaku akan selalu melindungi Lily, maafkan aku," ucap sosok itu lalu menghilang.

Air mata tergenang di pelupuk mata Ruko. Lalu sosoknya dan sosok burung bangkai raksasa itu sirna.

Ratu Lily sedikit gemetar melihat kejadian itu. Kemudian ia langsung tertunduk lemas.

"LEN? BANGUN! AYO KAU HARUS BERTAHAN," Rin berteriak histeris sembari menggenggam tangan Len dan menciumi dahi kakaknya itu. Kali ini ia memberanikan diri memanggil Len dengan namanya.

"Ayo Len, bangun! Aku mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian," bisik Rin. Ia mencium bibir Len namun bibir itu hanya menyinggingkan senyum tanpa berkatah sepatah kata apapun.

Akhirnya raja Leon membopong Len menuju istana, sementara raja Sora mengikuti raja Leon. Mengawasi keadaan Len, yang ternyata adalah putranya.

Serangan itu kemudian berhenti dan berganti menjadi suara haru dan helaan nafas lega karena serangan itu berhenti.

Namun tubuh Len terkulai lemas akibat serangan itu. Rin benar-benar menangis histeris sembari memeluk Miku.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa orang yang dikasihinya itu. Sejak kecil.

**~Cursed Palace~**

**To Be Coninued**

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf ya review'a nggak bisa aku bales satu-satu... tapi terima kasih udah berpartisipasi dalam ceritaku...<strong>

**^_^V  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy This Story! ^_^**

**Don't like don't read but I guess you can try to like this #maksa *digorok***

**Dislcaimer!**

**Vocaloid Cuma punya dia - Om Yamaha **©

**Dipersembahkan untuk : Rein Yuujiro **_(Terima kasih udah mempercayakan buat fic dan terima kasih untuk request yang melatih sekali dalam membuat fic pair ini ) _^.^ hehehe

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

Aku perlahan membuka mataku. Rasa ngilu yang kurasakan tepat pada dadaku sedikit membuatku malas bergerak. Bahkan bernapas pun rasanya menyakitkan bagiku.

Rin terlelap di sebuah tempat duduk di samping ranjangku. Aku perlahan mengambil posisi duduk sembari masih tertidur di atas ranjangku. Namun ternyata tangan kananku masih ia genggam dalam lelap tidurnya.

Aku perlahan meremas tangannya. Mengusap punggung tangannya sembari mendekatkan sedikit tubuhku kearahnya. Meski rasa ngilu masih terasa di sekujur tubuhku.

"Rinny, bangun," bisikku. Ia hanya sedikit menggeliat.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin terlihat tumbuh dewasa dan benar-benar mempesona. Aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya. Namun aku sadar akan dosa besar yang aku tanggung jika itu semua terjadi.

"Rinny," aku mengguncang-guncangkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia menggeliat lagi, namun kini matanya perlahan mulai terbuka. Setelah mengusap matanya.

Ia langsung membulatkan matanya melihat sosokku.

"Len!" Rin merangkul leherku dan memelukku. Namun aku masih merasa ngilu akan lukaku ini.

"Awr,"

Rin melepas rangkulannya dari tubuhku. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipiku.

"Kau memanggilku, apa?" aku mengangkat kedua alisku.

Pipi Rin yang merona membuatku ingin memeluknya jika aku tidak mengingat rasa sakit yang keterlaluan ini.

"Uhm, maaf nii-san," Rin menunduk malu.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengusap pipinya. "Tak masalah, toh aku menyukai panggilanku,"

Rin dan aku saling bertukar pandangan. Ia dan aku kini benar-benar dekat karena kegiatan memeluknya tadi membuatnya naik ke ranjangku.

Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku dan mendekatkan wajahku yang mulai memanas ke wajahnya.

Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. Aku tersenyum sambil ikut memejamkan mataku.

Tapi tiba-tiba suara pintu dibuka membuat kami menjadi salah tingkah.

Sosok ayah dan ibuku, masuk ke kamar bersama raja Sora, raja kerajaan Typcron.

"Ng, Len, kau sudah sadar?" ibu bergegas memelukku, Rin menyingkir sementara sembari memberi kesempatan pada ayah dan ibu untuk melihat kondisiku.

"Tenang saja bu," ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan ibuku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Rin?" tanya raja Leon.

Aku menoleh kearah Rin yang menunduk. "Dia menemaniku, dan….ah iya, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, ayah," ucapku.

Ayah dan ibu memandangku heran. Sementara raja Sora masih terpaku pada posisinya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjangku.

"Aku dan Rin, saling mencintai, dan kami sudah….memulai hubungan sejak….beberapa minggu yang lalu," jelasku sembari sedikit gugup.

Ayah melotot kaget. Ibunda berdiri sembari merangkul lengan ayah.

"A-apa maksudmu?" ucap ayahku sambil sedikit menatapku kaget dan heran.

"Maaf, aku tahu ini adalah dosa besar, tapi….," aku menghentikan kalimatku. "….aku benar-benar ingin bersamanya," ucapku sambil melirik kearah Rin.

Sejenak, suasana menjadi hening. Namun tiba-tiba ayah tertawa kecil.

Ibunda tersenyum dan menoleh kearah ayah.

"Ke-kenapa kalian malah…," aku melongo heran. Namun aku memperhatikan sosok raja Sora yang tersenyum. Ia mendekat kearahku.

"Halo, Len, bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf ya, atas kelalaian pengawalku," ucap raja Sora.

Aku hanya menatapnya heran lalu tersenyum datar.

"Apa maksudmu dengan dosa besar?" tanya ayahku sembari tertawa.

Aku melongo heran. Aku bertambah sangat bingung dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku dan Rin…. Kami kan…..sedarah," jawabku ragu.

Lalu ayahku tersenyum dan menyuruh ibunda untuk menjelaskan semuanya padaku.

Setelah semua penjelasan dari ibunda, raja Sora duduk di tepi ranjangku sembari menggenggam tanganku.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya.

Aku masih tidak bisa berpikir bahwa pria ini adalah ayah kandungku, ayah yang telah membuat aku bisa lahir kedunia ini.

"A-ayah…," gumamku pelan.

Raja Sora menoleh kearahku. Ia tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuhku dengan hangat. Benar saja, aku benar-benar merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah aku rasakan dari pelukan seorang ayah.

Rin tersenyum padaku. Aku juga membalas senyumnya namun tetap dalam posisi memeluk raja Sora, atau bisa dibilang…ayahku.

Matahari pagi menyinari kamarku sehingga suasana yang semakin hangat semakin terasa dan membuat kami hanyut dalam suasana.

.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

Keadaan istana kini sudah mulai membaik. Para pelayan dan beberapa pasukan membantu membersihkan halaman istana dan semua yang masih terlihat sangat tidak pantas untuk dilihat.

Beberapa pengawal raja Sora juga membantu membersihkan dan memperbaiki semuanya sehingga kini menjadi terlihat lebih rapi dari sebelumnya.

Luka kehabisan cara untuk membuat Gakupo buka mulut.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Kau baru makan tiga suap tahu! Tiga suap!" Luka meletakkan mangkuk buburnya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

Gakupo hanya melirik Luka sinis.

"Kau tidak tulus memberiku makan! Aku ini kan sedang sakit," ucap Gakupo.

Luka menghela napas. Ia memaksakan senyumnya dan menyendokkan bubur dan menyuapi Gakupo.

"Sekarang, ayo makan," Luka tersenyum lebar, namun senyumnya membuat Gakupo takut dan senyum lebar itu justru terkesan mengerikan.

"Kau ini, baru kemarin sepertinya kau bertingkah baik, sekarang sudah seperti ini lagi," ucap Gakupo memalingkan wajahnya.

Luka menghela nafas(lagi). Ia lalu tersenyum mendapatkan ide.

Ia menyendokkan bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu mencolek bahu Gakupo.

Saat Gakupo menoleh, Luka buru-buru meletakkan tangannya di kedua pipi Gakupo lalu mencium pria itu.

Ia menggunakan mulutnya untuk media terbaru, memberi makan Gakupo.

Gakupo membulatkan mata sambil menerima bubur yang Luka berikan lewat mulutnya.

Setelah selesai. Luka melepas ciumannya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah.

Ini adalah hal gila yang pernah ia lakukan. Baru kali ini.

Setelah Gakupo selesai mencerna makanannya. Ia memandang Luka dengan tatapan 'WOW'.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka," ucap Gakupo sambil mengelap bibirnya yang cukup dipenuhi bekas bubur yang Luka berikan lewat mulutnya.

Luka hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah kasurnya.

"Ayo teruskan," ucap Gakupo sambil tersenyum nakal.

Luka menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menoleh kearah Gakupo lalu mulai melaksanakan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda.

"Kondisi wanita ini semakin membaik, kita patut bersyukur pada Tuhan, namun masih butuh waktu yang cukup lama, kecuali jika mukjizat berpihak pada kita," ucap tabib istana sambil mengamati keadaan Meiko.

Miku tersenyum sambil merangkul Kaito yang ada di kursi rodanya.

"Baiklah, lebih baik Meiko-nee tinggal disini, kalian juga, untuk keputusan selanjutnya akan kubicarakan dengan ayah," ucap Miku.

Lalu tabib istana keluar dari kamar itu.

"Nah, sekarang kalian senang kan? Bibi Meiko bisa sembuh seperti dulu," Miku mengusap-usap lengan Meiko yang sedang terbaring lemas.

Semua anak-anak asuh Meiko meloncat kegirangan, mereka memeluk Miku ramai-ramai.

Miku sedikit kesulitan membalas pelukan mereka semua. Namun ia tetap berusaha merengkuh anak-anak itu.

Sementara diluar, Rin membantu Len berjalan menuju kereta kudanya.

"Maafkan atas kericuhan yang sempat aku buat, Leon, dan terima kasih sudah merawat Len sampai sebesar ini," ucap raja Sora sambil bersalaman dengan raja Leon.

"Tidak masalah, kapan-kapan kau harus bermain ke sini, bahkan sering-seringlah," ucap raja Leon.

Rin membantu Len duduk di dalam kereta kudanya. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca mengamati sosok Len yang lemas sembari duduk di kursi kereta kuda itu.

Perlahan air mata Rin turun.

Len tersenyum lemas, ia menghapus air mata Rin yang sudah terlanjur mengalir, Rin menggenggam tangan Len yang kini menyentuh pipinya.

"Nii-san, kita sekarang tidak bisa bertemu lagi….," ucap Rin lirih. Ia membuang muka. Sengaja agar tidak merasa lebih sedih jika ia menatap wajah pria dihadapannya itu.

"Hssssssssssssssh, sudahlah, Rin, untuk apa kau memanggilku nii-san?" ucap Len.

Rin masih memasang wajah datar sambil membendung air matanya yang kain menggenang.

"Hey, sudah, aku kan masih bisa berkunjung kesini, begitupula kau," ucap Len sambil tersenyum. "I..ya…tapi…," Rin menelan ludah. Memikirkan hal-hal yang sudah ia lewati bersama Len. Ya, 19 tahun bersamanya, itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

"Sudah, sekarang lebih baik kau tersenyum, aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih," Len menarik dagu Rin dan memberinya sebuah ciuman lembut perpisahan.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, hingga raja Sora selesai berpamitan.

"Rin, sudahlah," ratu Lily tersenyum.

Rin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Len. Lalu ia bergegas memeluk ibundanya.

Len melambaikan tangan sambil berlalu bersama kereta kudanya. Sementara Rin menenggelamkan kepalanya di pelukan sang ibunda.

"Oh iya, aku harus memberitahukan Miku tentang suatu hal," ucap raja Leon sambil berjalan masuk ke istana.

"Sayang, ayo masuk," ucap ibunda Rin. Namun Rin tetap mematung. Ia menggeleng.

"Rin, ayolah, Len pasti akan sering-sering berkunjung," ucap ibundanya sambil merangkulnya masuk ke istana.

Rin masih merasakan dan memikirkan, betapa sepinya kehidupannya kelak tanpa kehadiran sosok Len di istana. Tempat 19 tahun mereka dibesarkan dan tinggal bersama.

Raja Leon masuk ke ruangan dimana Meiko dirawat. Miku dan Kaito beserta Kaiko serta semua anak-anak asuhan Meiko berada disana.

"Miku, kemari sebentar," raja Leon membisikkan suatu rencana. Setelah mendengar rencana itu, wajah Miku mendadak tersenyum dan menampilkan sosok Miku seperti Miku yang baru saja dijanjikan sebuah mainan baru.

"Ayahku akan membangun sebuah paviliun di belakang istana, khusus untuk tempat kalian tinggal!" ucap Miku.

Semua yang ada disitu terbelalak. Tidak terkecuali anak-anak asuhan Meiko.

"Itu tandanya kita akan tinggal di istana?" tanya SeeU pada temannya yang lain.

Miku buru-buru mengangguk sambil berjingkrak kegirangan.

Kaito tersenyum melihat Miku yang sedang terlihat sangat ceria.

"Oh iya, ayah….," Miku menoleh kearah ayahnya. Ia merangkul lengan ayahnya ia berbisik pada ayahnya. Semula ayahnya memasang wajah kurang menyenangkan setelah Miku membisikkan kata-kata itu.

Miku terlihat kecewa. Namun tiba-tiba.

"Kapan kau akan melaksanakan acara itu? Ayah akan bersedia menyelenggarakannya untukmu, dan….ayah pikir lebih baik diselenggarakan setelah perbaikan dari kekacauan di negeri ini, bagaimana?" tanya raja Leon.

Kaito, Kaiko, beserta anak-anak asuhan Meiko bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Miku berjalan mendekati Kaito yang masih duduk di kursi rodanya.

Ia berlutut di hadapan Kaito. Menyamakan kedudukannya.

"Ayahku…..," Miku menghentikkan kalimatnya hingga Kaito memberi aba-aba bertanya dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya. "…..merestui hubungan kita!" Miku memeluk Kaito di kursi rodanya.

Kaito membalas pelukan sang putri. Merasakan kebahagiaan yang memang sudah lama mereka nantikan.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang semakin terasa hadirnya di kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

Hari itu, pembangunan paviliun belakang untuk keluarga Shion sedang berlanjut. Keadaan istana sudah kembali seperti semula. Kegiatan seperti biasa sudah mulai berjalan sesuai seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanya saja kini istana dipenuhi oleh malaikat-malaikat kecil yang tinggal di istana yang memang cukup besar itu.

Ditambah lagi dengan sebuah kabar bahagia yang membuat istana itu mempersiapkan segalanya.

Luka telah mengandung sebuah nyawa. Nyawa keturunan keluarga kerajaan, cucu raja Leon dan ratu Lily. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di istana sampai anak itu lahir, tentunya bersama sang ayah dari nyawa kecil itu, Gakupo.

Kondisi Meiko kian membaik, kini ia sudah bisa terduduk diatas ranjangnya. Begitupula dengan Kaito, ia kini juga sudah bisa berjalan tanpa kursi rodanya, meski balutan perban masih ada pada tubuhnya.

Kini ia bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi seorang Kagamine Miku, ia benar-benar bekerja di sepanjang dan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk melayani Miku, sebelum hari pertunangan dan kemudian mereka menikah.

Sementara gadis kecil raja Leon, Rin. Tetap mengembangkan bakatnya menjadi seorang pelukis dan menjadi seseorang yang telah merebut hati pangeran seberang.

"Nee-chan, sebaiknya tanganmu tetap merangkul Kaito-nii seperti itu, biarkan tanganmu sedikit terjatuh di depan dada Kaito-nii," Rin mengarahkan model lukisannya, Kaito dan Miku.

Ia duduk di sebuah kursi menghadap sepasang sosok yang kini ia sedang lukis di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Sementara malaikat-malaikat kecil milik Meiko sedang bermain di sekitar halaman itu, di sekitar pembangunan paviliun yang nantinya menjadi tempat tinggal mereka.

"Nah, tetaplah pada posisi itu, dan aku bisa jamin lukisan kalian akan jadi seperti yang kalian inginkan," tawa kecil Rin terdengar setelah ia mengatakan hal itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan lukisannya, Kaito dan Miku mendapat hasil yang memang mereka inginkan.

"Wah, bagus! Kau memang adikku yang juga senimanku," ucap Miku sambil mengusap-usap kepala Rin.

Rin tersenyum. Lalu ia membereskan semua peralatan melukisnya.

Sementara Kaito dan Miku memilih untuk meletakkan lukisan itu kedalam istana.

"EH, INI SIAPA? SIAPA INI?" Rin tersentak sambil memegangi kedua tangan yang kini sedang menutup matanya.

Orang dibelakangnya tidak menjawab. Ia berusaha melepas sepasang tangan itu.

"Kau ingin aku menebakmu?" Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tanpa mengetahui respon dan jawaban orang itu, Rin langsung menebak asal-asalan.

"Hmm, tinggal satu orang lagi yang belum aku sebutkan," gumam Rin.

Orang itu memajukan wajahnya kesebelah dagu Rin. Nafasnya yang terasa dan familiar membuat Rin semakin yakin.

"Aku sih mau saja menebakmu dengan orang ini, tapi…..," Rin membuat orang itu menunggu. "…aku tidak tega menyamakanmu dengan dia, dia itu menyebalkan, suka menggangguku," lanjut Rin lagi.

Terdengar tawa kecil dari sebelahnya. Nafas orang itu semakin terasa.

"Nii-san, lepaskan tanganmu," ucap Rin.

Orang itu tidak melepas tangannya dari wajah Rin, lebih tepatnya mata Rin.

Jantung Rin berdetak cepat, ia tidak menyangka jika sosok dibelakangnya bukanlah Len. Ia akan mati-matian menahan rasa malunya.

"Baiklah, sekarang, pasti aku benar," ucap Rin. Ia tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan itu.

"Kau pasti Len!" Rin memutar tubuhnya dan menarik paksa tangan itu. Sekarang ia sudah berada dihadapan orang yang ia sebutkan tadi.

"Anak pintar," ucap Len sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rin dengan tangan kanannya.

Rin tersenyum. Lalu Len mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari balik punggungnya.

Seikat mawar merah sudah ia bawa untuk gadis dihadapannya.

"Whoaaaa, terima kasih," Rin menerima mawar itu saat Len mulai berlutut dihadapannya.

Setelah itu, Len bangkit dan menyediakan lengannya untuk Rin.

"Aku ingin menemui paman dan bibi, ayo," ucap Len.

Rin mengangguk. Ia menggandeng lengan pasangannya itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju istana dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

Istana Crypton, kerajaan Crypton, atau bahkan lebih tepatnya disebut negeri Crypton, memang menerima kutukan sebelumnya, tapi kutukan itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah mukjizat dan karunia terbesar dari sang maha pencipta.

**~Cursed Palace~**

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Gimana? Chapter yang singkat kan? Sesingkat ceritanya? Hehehehehe

Gomenasai jika ada kesalahan kesalahan yang saya perbuat, saya manusia yang tidak luput dari kesalahan-kesalahan, sekecil apapun.

Terima kasih buat para reviewers dan readers yang udah menyemangati saya untuk terus update, dan especially buat **Rein Yuujiro** yang udah mempercayakan saya buat fic dengan pair yang sangat menantang buat saya _untuk saat ini, _hehehehe.

Terima kasih udah mengikuti cerita saya sampai habis, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf, dan terima kasih untuk om Yamaha yang udah 'meminjamkan' karakter tokoh orang-orang yang mau saya apain aja diatas.


End file.
